


Under the Summer Sun

by livingforamiracle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforamiracle/pseuds/livingforamiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's under the sun at camp where Zayn and Liam had first met, feelings and emotions developing over the years while Harry, Niall and Louis tag along for the journey to watch their story unfold.</p><p>or</p><p>An AU where they're all counselors at a camp; Harry is thoughtful, Niall is always hungry, Louis knows how to ruin moments, and Zayn and Liam are to involved in each other to realize anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Summer Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Longest fic yet and I'm proud of it. I'm trying to improve with each fic I put out there and I'm hoping that it's working and that you all genuinely love them.
> 
> A wonderful friend of mine gave me the idea for this summer camp fic and I ran with it the prompt and this was the result, 30k words, like what?
> 
> So I really hope you all enjoy this fic, and leave some comments to let me know what you think. Feedback is very much appreciated!
> 
> I love you all so very much <3 xx

Camp Westwick.

That's where Zayn met Liam, Liam met Zayn, and to say their lives changed would be an understatement.  
  
They'd met when they were 10, bonding over comic books and super heroes till they were crying when they had to leave camp two months later to go home. They became best friends during those 2 months, gazing at the stars as they lay on their backs, roasting marshmallows during their camp bonfires, every little minute spent with each other tethered them together and they vowed to make sure that they stayed best friends.  
  
10 years later, and that promise is still being withheld. The two graduated, finishing up their A-levels and heading off to Uni, Zayn going to Uni in Manchester while Liam decided to stay close to home and go to Uni in Birmingham. They'd stayed close through email at first and as they grew older and technology evolved, they began texting, calling, and video chatting as often as they could.  
  
Once they'd both turned 16, they were able to visit each other freely instead of once and a while like before. Their parents deemed them mature enough at the age of 16 and the two boys took advantage of the fact and tried to meet up at least once a month, when for the past 6 years it was only a few times a year because both sets of parents were always too busy with work and siblings never had time to take them.  
  
They continued to go to Camp Westwick, because it honestly was a really fun camp, and they got to see each other for two months. Over the years they'd picked up 3 other close friends, Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles. Louis was two years older, Niall the same age, and Harry a year younger. Fortunately though they'd all gotten lucky one year and bunked in the same cabin and since then they'd been inseparable.  
  
Though they all became best mates, the closest we're always Liam and Zayn, the three other boys knowing that well but never feeling too bothered.  
  
After Louis had turned 18 he became a counselor at the camp and honestly it made the other four lads lives so much easier because they were always with Louis for everything and could fuck around and never get reported. The 4 lads bunked together while Louis always managed to sneak in, brining alcohol with him as much as usual until they were drunken messes.  
  
Once Niall, Liam and Zayn turned 18 they decided to become counselors as well, leaving poor Harry to be the only camper left though he was given a lot of leeway seeing as most of his friends were all counselors.  
  
It's been 2 years and it's the start of the summer, well it's not for Zayn and Liam because they were supposed to have two weeks off before camp started but seeing as Liam is head of sports activities and Zayn is head of art activities, they have to come in 2 weeks ahead of time. They are going to be given instructions, set up time, planning time and then once done, relaxation time until the campers start to arrive. The best part is that the counselors get the suite like cabins which room two people each, so obviously Zayn and Liam chose each other.  
  
Here's where things actually get a little ironic. The two have kind of been in love with each other since they were 16 and it's been 4 years now and they haven't gotten over their feelings at all. It's cute because everyone else can see how in love they are both the two idiots are so oblivious that Louis wants to slam his head into a wall.  
  
Zayn is the geeky artist while Liam is the caring jock and they shouldn't be so perfect for each other but they just fit in every little crevice the other has.  
  
"Zayn are you serious right now!? We may have this suite cabin but you are not going to take over our fucking sink with your hair products!"  
  
Zayn giggles to himself, walking up behind Liam and wrapping his arms around Liam's waist, "But you can borrow them too! I mean you've got the quiff going on as well. Come on, don't be mad."  
  
Zayn's arms are so warm and tight around him and fuck Liam can't think because this is Zayn, his beautiful godlike of a best friend. "Yeah fine, and I'm not mad. Better let me use your shit then."  
  
Zayn just smiles a crinkly eyed smile at Liam through the mirror, "Whatever's mine is yours Li."  
  
Liam blushes softly at the words because _wow_ talk about double meanings.  
  
Zayn hides his face into the back of Liam's neck hiding his own blush because fuck, he seriously means that. Everything that is Zayn's is Liam's. Fuck, Zayn has always been Liam's since day one and he just really wishes he could tell him that without ruining their friendship.  
  
Liam turns in the embrace, throwing his arms around Zayn's shoulder and holding the smaller man closer to him, "I've missed you so much Zee." He hates being away from Zayn too long.  
  
Zayn squeezes him back as his face begins to heat up again, his entire body melting into the embrace, "I've missed you so much too Li." Liam's gotten even more gorgeous in the past few months since Zayn had last seen him and Jesus he can't stop looking at him and his stubble; Liam Payne will be the death of him.  
  
Their moment is interrupted by a loud knock on their cabin door followed by the voice of one of their best mates, "We know you two idiots are best friends and all and missed each other so much but seriously it's already 6 and dinner is about to be served! We may be here two weeks early but you guys need to get better with your timing!"  
  
Zayn and Liam break away from each other before they're heading towards the cabin door to satisfy Louis because when he wants something he gets it, Zayn and Liam including Niall and Harry having learned the hard way.  
  
Louis rolls his eyes as they walk out, "Oh how nice of you lads to finally grace us with your presence."  
  
Harry smacks Louis upside the head before him and Niall are wrapping their arms around Zayn and Liam.  
  
Louis gives in before he's hugging onto them tightly, "I've missed you lads, not many people can actually handle my sass the way you all do."  
  
Liam and Zayn smile at each other over Louis' shoulder, "We've missed you too Lou."  
  
They all embrace and crack jokes as they make their way to the dining hall until Niall sprints away because lo and behold, food, and Niall's first love has always been food.  
  
Louis and Harry race off after Niall, starved because of waiting for Liam and Zayn.  
  
The latter take their time with getting their food because the entire time they're picking up food and placing it on their plates, they continue talking and catching up though they usually talk every day or every few days for that matter.  
  
They're walking so slowly and Louis is honestly getting exasperated, "Would you two idiots get your arses over here already? You're rooming together, you have enough time to catch up. I don't see why you have to anyway, you lot are inseparable and talk every few days."  
  
Zayn and Liam glance at one another, a small blush creeping onto their cheeks and now Louis' smirking because he knows, he and the others know even though Liam and Zayn are so oblivious to each other's feelings.  
  
Zayn slings an arm around Liam's shoulders, squeezing it and brining the bigger man closer, "Well he's my best mate, get over your jealousy already Tommo."  
  
Louis snorts at them but doesn't retaliate. Meanwhile Liam is already feeling electrified from Zayn's touch and he doesn't know why because all of a sudden things have been so heated between them.  
  
He felt the electricity in his veins from when he'd hugged Zayn after they'd both arrived and every touch they share just makes him feel so alive and god he's so fucked. He feels like such a little school girl with a crush, it's ridiculous.  
  
Liam and Zayn sit down next to each other and after the five boys have conversed a bit more they dig in, a calm silence spreading over them, like the quiet of the ocean when a wave seeps onto the shore and creeps away without being noticed.  
  
Their calm is broken when they hear a high pitched squeal followed by someone yelling Zayn's name.  
  
Liam doesn't need to look up to know the scream had come from Jessica, another counselor who had a not so subtle crush on Zayn, only to be rejected every single time.  
  
Only Liam and the other boys know that Zayn is bi, leaning more towards gay, but they can't really share that at this camp now can they? People would let it affect them and honestly it wasn't worth the hassle when Zayn's good friends here knew and were okay with it. Hell even Liam had come out to them a few year ago, bi leaning towards gay as well, things going a lot smoother than he would have thought.  
  
He'd received pats on the back, bone-crushing hugs, and a wet kiss to the cheek from Louis. Zayn had smiled at him and squeezed his hand, a silent comfort that meant more to Liam than anything probably ever would.  
  
"Oh Zayn I've missed you so much!" Jessica practically bends over, sticking her ass out and allowing a bit of cleavage to show before she's pulling Zayn into a tight hug, smiling sweetly to the other lads who all fake a smile back because everyone knows how fake Jessica is.  
  
Zayn pulls away, patting her shoulder, and Jessica takes that as a sign to sit down and okay now things are going to get awkward, "How have you been Jessica?"  
  
Jessica flips her hair, leaning closer to Zayn, "I've been okay. Much better now because you're here and I get to spend the summer with you."  
  
Zayn smiles tightly at her just as someone calls Jessica's name, and with a kiss to Zayn's cheek, and a slight smile to the others, she's waltzing away.  
  
Zayn's head smacks down onto the table and the noise is so loud Liam thinks he might have broken a bone. "You okay mate?"  
  
Zayn looks up at Liam with annoyance in his eyes, "That girl just doesn't get a hint. She seriously won't leave me the fuck alone. It's getting annoying. I mean I really and pretty much just like dick and I wish I could just fucking say it."  
  
Liam chokes on his pasta because no one should ever say dick at the dinner table and his face gets red from the exertion of swallowing after that.  
  
Louis pats Zayn's hand which is clenched into a fist on the table, "Cool down mate. She's relentless and it's going to keep happening. Just don't let it bother you okay?"  
  
Zayn nods before going back to eating, Liam taking the chance to really study Zayn. He looks so beautiful, but also exhausted, and by the clench in Zayn's jaw he can tell that he's still annoyed.  
  
Liam puts his hand on Zayn's shoulder, squeezing it in comfort. That touch alone is enough for Zayn because he's turning to look at Liam with a bright smile and Liam can feel his heart swell at the sight; Zayn should always smile like that.  
  
Liam smiles shyly before he turns back to his own food, stuffing his mouth before he blurts out something that will embarrass him into the next century. It really wouldn't help him if he accidentally tells Zayn he's in love with him because Zayn is his best friend who doesn't feel the same way and fuck he hates unrequited feelings.  
  
Zayn watches Liam out of the corner of his eye, calculating his every movement, analyzing more than he should. He sees the flush in Liam's neck, a sign showing that he's thinking too hard; his fist is clenched as well, meaning he's worrying himself a little too much.  
  
Without thinking Zayn places his hand on Liam's as he continues to eat, squeezing Liam's fingers until his fist unclenches and their fingers dance around before interlocking perfectly, just as if they were made for each other.  
  
This action is pretty common for them; out of comfort and just for the hell of it. They smile shyly at each other as they bring their interlocked hands down between their laps, because though they're affectionate it's not something they need the close minded people at this camp to witness.  
  
There are hints of a blush on both men's cheeks and the other three lads notice and shake their heads fondly because Zayn and Liam are honestly so stupid.

~

Since they're all at the camp two weeks early they get a chance to use the utilities provided for them without the company of other campers. All the other lads including Liam decide to start a game of footie between the four of them, playing near the art cabin so they won't be too far from Zayn who decides to stay inside.  
  
"I don't really play sports Lou."  
  
Louis rolls his eyes as he nudges Zayn, "Yea we know Mr. Artistic genius."  
  
Zayn narrows his eyes at that but decides to let it go, shooing the other boys out of the cabin until only Liam is left.  
  
Liam cocks his head to the side, "You're sure Zayn? I'll stay in if you want. Don't want to just leave you."  
  
A soft smile spreads across Zayn's face, Liam is seriously too nice for his own good and if he keeps this up he will succeed in making Zayn melt into a puddle of mush from how adorable and sweet he is. "Go Li. Don't worry about me. You know how I am when it comes to art."  
  
Liam's eyes crinkle up, his smile lighting up his face as he lets out a small laugh. He's walking backwards towards the door, keeping eye contact with Zayn until he's outside, smiling as he turns away and jogs over to the other boys who are waiting around with the ball.  
  
Zayn shakes his head fondly at the other man before he brings his mind back to the sketch paper in front of him, wracking his brain to find some kind of subject to draw.  
  
He hears Louis shout and goes over to the window to see the four lads running around, sweat already glistening on their skin, but Zayn only has eyes for Liam.  
  
It’s about 90 degrees out, so the exertion of running around has led to Liam removing his shirt, and Jesus, a man should not have as beautiful of a body as Liam does because Zayn cannot take his eyes away from him.  
  
Zayn looks down at his paper for a second before his eyes snap back up to Liam, his brain conjuring up an idea.  
  
Zayn's fingers fly over the page as he begins to sketch the outlines of Liam's silhouette, looking blurry from the naked eye but Zayn knows what he's doing.  
  
He chances looks up at Liam, sometimes catching the other man's eyes, the two turning away with a blush every time but that's besides the matter.  
  
Zayn has his mind in a mode of concentration and he wants this piece to be perfect, Liam deserves to be portrayed as perfect and nothing less. Zayn could paint, draw and even sketch Liam forever if he'd get the chance because Liam is literally perfect proportion all around.  
  
He's found himself drawing Liam at times when they're apart, Zayn just lounging around his apartment or when he's bored in class. They're all based off of pictures or memories but this, this sketch is going to outdo all the others because he gets to sketch Liam in the flesh, something he finds the uttermost pleasure in doing.  
  
The sun is beginning to set, getting lower and lower in the sky, burning bright and turning the sky a pinkish color and this is what Zayn loves about this camp. He gets to see his best mates, especially Liam; he gets to enjoy himself with activities he loves; and he gets to appreciate the beautiful landscape and enjoy watching the gorgeous sunsets every night.  
  
Zayn’s fingers that are clutching his pencil still fly all over the sketch pad as his drawing comes to life, looking more and more like Liam, though Zayn believes it would never do Liam justice.  
  
He glances up at said man and is momentarily breathless by the site he sees.

The sun has set low enough in the sky that it forms a halo around Liam as he runs around, kicking and blocking the ball. It enunciates his features, making them prominent and more chiseled, his arms flexing in the sun beams and making him the very definition of a Greek god that has descended upon the earth and entered the realm of Zayn's life.  
  
Zayn is so completely and utterly fucked, he's never been so attracted to someone before. How can a human being be so sexy yet adorable at the same time?  
  
Liam was probably the answer to all of the questions Zayn had in his life. That sounds so cliché in Zayn's mind but he knows that if he hadn't met Liam, or had but decided not to stay friends with him, his life would be completely different and probably worse off. Liam keeps Zayn at bay, keeps him grounded and happy, everything that Zayn has ever wanted to be in life.  
  
Liam is like the cool summer breeze on a hot summer day, the delicious taste of that first spoon of ice cream you've waited so long for, the soft whispers in Zayn's ear and the blush that tints his cheeks at just the thought of him.  
  
Liam is all soft touches, warm smiles and loving caresses and sometimes Zayn likes to believe that Liam is just a little more affectionate and loving towards him, but that's just him being selfish.  
  
He wants Liam all around him, with him, on him at all times because the mere existence of said man really does so much for Zayn and he's everything Zayn never knew he needed but is so happy he had the chance to encounter.  
  
Liam makes Zayn feel things he never has before, and they aren't even dating. Zayn feels alive, happy and safe all at once and he's never wanted someone more than he wants Liam.  
  
He looks down at his sketchpad to see his drawing of Liam coming to life and after taking one more glance at Liam in all his beauty he looks back down and continues to work, sketching and tracing to really perfect every detail he can about Liam.  
  
Zayn can't even put into words the love he feels for Liam, his art being the outlet he uses to express his feelings as best as he can. He compares all his art of Liam to the rest of his pieces, always realizing he makes them a little bit more detailed, making sure they're just a little bit better than everything else because that's what Liam is to him. Liam is better than anything in Zayn's life and he wants his art to show that.  
  
Throughout the time that Zayn has sat by the window in the cabin, Liam has taken a lot of subtle glances at the raven haired man, a smile gracing his face as he sees the sketch pad resting against Zayn's knees, said man concentrated hard on whatever it is he's sketching.  
  
Liam has always loved this side of Zayn. The serious, contemplative artistic side that makes his features get furrowed as he bows over whatever he's working on, putting in all his effort and passion to turn it into a masterpiece.  
  
To say that Liam is impressed is an understatement. He's enamored with the way that Zayn clutches either his paint brush, or charcoal stick, pencil or even pen as he puts together an image in his head which he then tries his best to convey onto paper. He's fallen in love with the determined set to Zayn's face once he really gets into his art, where he loses himself in a whirlwind of colors and ideas and only surfaces when he's satisfied with his work. Liam is in awe of Zayn's passion and love for art, one he can connect to with how much sports mean to him, and he wants to sit next to Zayn for hours and just watch him draw, roam his eyes over Zayn's face as he concentrates, watch as the piece of art comes to life right in front of his eyes.  
  
He wants to do all that and more with Zayn, things he has always wanted to do, because he fucking loves Zayn. He's so in love with him that every word, touch, or even look sets his skin on fire, a smile spreading across his face as a blush tints his cheeks. He's so far gone that he doesn't think there's any coming back from this infatuation.  
  
He's so caught up in his thoughts of the raven haired man that he doesn't see the ball soaring his way until he feels the impact. He collapses onto the ground as his vision gets a bit blurry and he distinctly hears the others run over to where he is.  
  
As he closes his eyes he feels warm, soft hands cup his face as his hair is smoothed out of his face and across his forehead. Liam opens his eyes to see a hazy outline of Zayn kneeling over him. As his eyes adjust he sees the soft look on Zayn's face as his fingers sweep down the side of Liam’s cheek, his head now resting in Zayn's lap.  
  
Zayn smiles at Liam before lightly slapping at his shoulder, "Thought you were good at sports Li. Should have seen the ball coming."  
  
Liam laughs at that because Zayn is so right, but if only he could tell Zayn that he was the distraction, he was the mere reason Liam was so awestruck and didn’t see the ball coming.  
  
Liam looks around again to see Niall standing behind Zayn, a worried look on his face which smoothes out into a grin as he sees Liam smile.  
  
Harry and Louis come running from the main cabin, a first aid kit in Louis' hands as they come to a stop next to where the other three are.  
  
Louis kneels down next to Liam's head, a wrapped bag of ice in his hand which he then presses to Liam's temple, "Liam seriously, how the hell did this even happen? Are you okay?"  
  
Liam chuckles as he feels the coolness of the ice on his forehead soothe a bit of the pain, "I don't know Lou, guess I got a bit distracted. But yeah I'm fine."  
  
Louis eyes flicker up towards Zayn before a smirk spreads across his face, "Yeah well that distraction of yours is dangerous, might want to do something about it."  
  
Liam blushes at that before he lifts his gaze to look up at Zayn who is already staring down at him, a soft smile spreading over his face before he's flicking Liam's forehead.  
  
They're so caught up in each other that they miss the pointed, "Idiots," aimed at them from Louis who is shaking his head at them as Harry and Niall try their hardest not to laugh.

~

Today's the first day if camp and all the counselors have to be up early to make sure that they're there to welcome everyone, show them where to go and just hang around if anyone needs anything.  
  
Zayn hates this day only because it means he has to wake up early, but he loves meeting new kids who join or any of the campers that have kept coming back.  
  
His eyes begin to flutter open, the sun shining in brightly through his and Liam's cabin, warming up the interior and forming a yellow haze that is comfortable and bright.  
  
As his eyes adjust to the light, he sees Liam standing at their dresser in only his joggers that hang low on his hips. Zayn unconsciously licks his lips because even from behind Liam looks like such fucking spectacular and god and it's not fair, but Zayn loves it anyway.  
  
The sun shines onto Liam's back, illuminating all the little crevices and the little dimple at the bottom of his spine. The sun shines like an orb around him, making him look warm and soft and if Zayn had the courage to he would get up, wrap Liam up in his arms and hide them both away under his covers for a little while.  
  
He wants to feel Liam's warm and soft hands at the small of his back, his arms wrapped tightly around Zayn's waist as Zayn nuzzles into the crook of his neck. He wants to be able to cuddle with Liam, trace every outline of his face, body and soul until he's memorized everything about the beauty of the man known as Liam Payne.  
  
Zayn's eyes have closed on their own accord as he feels the warmth of the sun wash over his face, a small smile peeking out of the sides of his mouth as images of Liam flash through his mind. He feels a slight weight on his cheek, feels fingers sweep down his skin until his jaw is being cupped and rubbed in the most soothing way.  
  
"Zayn, babe, wake up already."  
  
Zayn sighs because he really could get used to being woken up like this every day. Liam knows how to handle him, how to hold and treat him just the way he needs to be. If anyone else tried to wake him up, Zayn would have their heads, but with Liam it's different; it's always different with him because Liam just knows him and that's what makes the difference.  
  
No, correction, he loves waking up this way but he'd love it more if he woke up with Liam curled around him in a warm embrace, shielding him off from the world and keeping him safe for the time being. He wants to be wake up and fall asleep in those strong arms that are so muscular and feel just like home to Zayn.  
  
Zayn's eyes flutter open again and he's greeted with warm brown eyes twinkling down at him, a smile etched across Liam's handsome face as he continues to trace his fingers up and down Zayn's cheek.  
  
Zayn turns his face into the touch before his eyes close again.  
  
Liam huffs before he begins to pull on Zayn's arm, "No you don't Zaynie. Get your arse up now."  
  
Zayn blindly sits up with assistance from Liam before throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He sleepily pads to their bathroom, beginning to brush his teeth as Liam comes in to do his hair.  
  
He pushes Liam out before he starts up the shower, trying to chase away images of Liam's defined torso from his mind to stop a hard on from sprouting because Liam is right outside, he can't risk it.  
  
He mechanically takes a shower before he realizes he forgot his clothes outside.

 _Shit_.

He tiptoes to the door, opening it up a crack and not seeing Liam in the room. He breathes out a sigh of relief before he’s padding across the floor to his bag and grabbing whatever clothes are lying on the top. His towel is slung around his torso, hanging low on his hips as he rummages through the bag.

As he’s straightening up he hears a quiet intake of breath and well shit, Liam’s here now and Zayn’s face is turning bright red.

He slowly turns around to face Liam, his fingers tightening his hold on the towel. Liam is turned away, looking in the mirror again, but he can see the slight flush in Liam’s neck, and he smirks a bit to himself before he’s walking back into the bathroom.

He falls back against the door, his eyes closing as he begins to breathe again. He starts putting on his clothes as he tries to categorize and analyze Liam’s reaction because they’re best mates, why was Liam blushing? They’ve seen each other half naked plenty of times.

As Zayn changes in the bathroom, taking his time to get ready, Liam is outside, sitting on his bed with his head resting in his hands. He’s seen Zayn half-naked plenty of times; they sleep with their shirts off for goodness sake.

Maybe it was the fact that Zayn was practically glistening with water, his hair a disheveled but beautiful mess. Water droplets sliding down his back as he was leaned over his bag and fuck Zayn’s skin just looked amazing with the water and sun and Liam needs to calm down before Zayn comes out because he doesn’t need him knowing the effect he has on Liam just yet.

The two oblivious men get so caught up in their thoughts that when Zayn walks out of the bathroom and they see each other, they’re blushing and glancing away from one another, embarrassed at their reactions before Zayn is walking over to his bed, sitting down so he’s facing Liam.

They both stare intently at each other, some unreadable expression passing through both of their eyes, Liam breaking the stare with a slight chuckle and dopey grin aimed at Zayn. The raven haired man grins back before he’s striding over to Liam’s bed and collapsing down next to him.

Liam throws his arm around Zayn’s shoulder and reels him in so Zayn’s head is resting on his shoulder, “Still tired mate?”

Zayn just sags into the contact, “Louis is a twat. We didn’t get back till 3 Li. And it’s 7 now. You know I need my sleep.”

Liam chuckles to himself, “More like beauty sleep huh?”

Zayn smiles into Liam’s shirt before he’s pawing at his chest, “Don’t need the beauty sleep Li, I’m already beautiful without it.”

Liam lets out a hearty laugh at that because that’s Zayn Malik for you, probably one of the most appearance dedicated people you’ll ever meet, “Getting a little modest now are we Zee?”

The raven haired man blushes, “I was just kidding Li.”

Liam rubs his hand up and down Zayn’s waist, “Well don’t worry Zee, I think you’re beautiful, but I’m pretty sure we tell you that enough.” He winks down at Zayn who’s staring up at him and they both dissolve into a fit of laughter.

Their moment is ruined once again when there is a loud pounding at their cabin door, “Dorks, come outside and join us already. Zayn you better be awake or I’ll come in there and drag you out myself.”

Liam and Zayn roll their eyes before they’re striding towards the door, pulling it open to see the other three waiting outside. Louis’ eyes widen comically at the sight of Zayn awake and ready at 7, “Li how the hell did you get Zayn ready already?”

Liam puts his arm around Zayn’s shoulder before smirking, “Zayn just loves me best, and he actually listens to me.”

Zayn looks at Liam, a soft smile on his face because yeah, he does love Liam best.

Louis huffs at them before he’s spinning on his heel and heading towards the dining hall, “Come on you fuckers, I’m starving.”

Zayn winks at Liam before he’s speeding off and jumping onto Louis’ back, “You twat you kept us up till 3, with food and booze, you can’t be that hungry.”

Louis pushes Zayn off but bumps their shoulders together, “You and Liam didn’t actually drink much so your hangover isn’t too bad. Mine however is killing me and I need food to make it better.”

Zayn thinks back to when he woke up and realizes that yeah, he and Liam didn’t drink much and he woke up with barely any pain in his head or stomach, thank god.

He turns around to see Niall’s arm thrown around Liam’s shoulder as they laugh at some story Harry’s telling them. He loves his boys he does, and it feels good to be back at camp with them.

~

It’s around 8 PM and all the returning and newer campers are all sat surrounding a huge campfire the counselors have set up, awaiting whatever it is they’ve been told to sit down for.

Zayn and Liam are standing off to the side, surrounded by their own little world – _splashing by the sand bar, talking by the campfire. It’s the simple things in life like when and where –_ and to any normal outsider they’d just think the two were best friends, catching up after a summer apart, but Louis, Niall and Harry can see through it all. They can see the gentle touches, the whispered words, the blushing gazes and the not so subtle way the two follow each other around, not being able to stay too far away from one another.

It’s adorable really, but none of them will admit that. Ever.

Louis steps up from where all of the counselors have been standing and steps onto a log so people can see him easily, “Good evening everyone. My name is Louis and I’ve been a counselor here for 3 years now. Trust me, this has to be one of the best camps to come to over the summer and you guys are going to have a smashing time.”

He sees a lot of their returning campers smile and nod at him, a few cheering and hooting at him to which he smiles back. The newer campers still look a little nervous but they look calmer and more settled.

“You have 10 other counselors who will always be around for whatever you guys may need so never hesitate to ask for any help, we’re genuinely amazing people if I should say so myself.”

Laughter rises up from the group of people surrounding Louis and he smirks, _he really loves this job._

“You already know that my name is Louis but I’m going to introduce the rest of your wonderful counselors now. Starting from the left we have Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Jessica Smith, Amanda Parkers, Linda Jones, Michael Johns and Josh Nickelson.”

The campers all smile and wave while the counselors do the same back, lightening up the atmosphere and making things a lot more comfortable.

“Alright guys, even though it’s only 8 you guys have to head off to your cabins early tonight so you can settle in and get to know each other. I’ll start by calling out the girls cabins, and all of you girl campers can follow Jessica and the others girls and they’ll show you where to go. Their cabins are right next to yours so if you ever need anything, they’ll be there to help you. And boys, you’ll follow the rest of us and same as the girls, we’re all here to help you.”

After Louis and the other counselors call out the cabin groups, everyone disperses for the night, heading off to their respective accommodations to unpack and rest.

Liam and Zayn bid their goodbyes to the other three lads before they make their way towards their own cabin.  
  
As they get closer Liam grabs Zayn's arm and leads him farther down the path, "Let's walk for a bit Zee."  
  
Zayn just nods and bumps shoulders with Liam as they continue to walk down the path.  
  
The moon is high up in the sky, shining clear and bright, illuminating anything it touches and acting as flashlight for the two as they walk.  
  
They walk in comfortable silence, basking in the cool summer air, the sounds of crickets chirping and how beautiful the landscape looks in the moonlight.  
  
Zayn turns a bit to look at Liam who has his head bowed a bit, smiling to himself. The moonlight glistens across his face, making his jawline look more protruding, emphasizing the growing stubble on his face and causing a glimmer to shine in Liam's eyes. He looks beautiful like this in the moonlight, a moment Zayn captures with his eyes and stores away somewhere deep in his mind and heart.  
  
Just as Zayn looks away, Liam turns to look at him, a soft smile on his face as he gazes at the other man. The moonlight is so bright and it's shining down onto Zayn's skin making it look even more beautiful, making Zayn look even more ethereal, and Liam's used to the fact that Zayn is good looking, but right now he's taking Liam's breath away. The moonlight defines Zayn's facial structure, making his cheekbones more prominent and his eyes a little brighter than usual. He's smiling softly at something, probably a thought whirling through his head and Liam wishes he could capture this moment and keep it to himself. He, just like Zayn, captures it with his eyes and stores it somewhere special in his mind and heart.  
  
These moments where it's just them two, alone and in a calm silence, are times that Zayn and Liam cherish. There's no craziness to the world because everyone's muted and quiet, allowing Zayn and Liam to settle down in a calm serenity with one another. They've always worked that way, always being the two to stay quiet and watch, though they still love to have fun constantly.  
  
It's just special when they get to just be Zayn and Liam, two best friends who don't need conversation to keep things interesting. They just need each other, that's it.  
  
They come to a stop at the end of the path, the glistening lake of their camp stretching out in front of them. They plop down onto the ground, arms crossed over their knees which they've brought up to their chests.  
  
Liam turns to look at Zayn, "I have a feeling this is going to be our best year yet, I have no idea why but something tells me we this year will be one we won't forget."  
  
Zayn nods before he's resting his head against Liam's shoulder, something he's come to love, "I feel the same way. I have a feeling it's going to be an amazing year too. I can't wait."  
  
Liam rests his head on top of Zayn's as they both gaze out across the lake.  
  
"You know, I'm really glad I chose to come to this came all those years ago."  
  
Zayn's head snaps up at Liam's words, "Yeah? Why's that?"  
  
Liam fondly smiles at Zayn, "Because you became my best friend. I got to meet you, one of the best people in my life, I couldn't be happier."  
  
Zayn turns away blushing before he's bumping his shoulder into Liam's, "You sap. But I can't lie, I'm happy I decided to come too. For the exact same reasons. I got to meet you, someone who didn't treat me differently and made me feel welcome. You became my best friend and now you're one of my favorite people in this world."

_Oh, when I look back now that summer seemed to last forever._

Liam wraps his arm around Zayn's shoulder and brings him closer until Zayn is pressed into Liam's side, "We're probably two of the mushiest guys ever. But I'm glad you're my best mate Zayn."  
  
Zayn wraps his arm around Liam's waist, "I'm thankful that you're my best mate Li."  
  
They smile at each other, that same unreadable expression passing through their eyes. They stay at the lake for another half hour, talking and talking, because they can never seem to get bored around each other, they always find something to talk about.  
  
After a little while, conversation fizzles out as a calm silence takes over. Liam looks down to see Zayn asleep against his shoulder.  A soft smile stretches across Liam's face as he quietly maneuvers around so he has Zayn in his arms bridal style as he walks them back to their cabin.  
  
Zayn's face always looks so beautiful when he's asleep. His features looking a lot more delicate and innocent as the man is closed away from the outside world and so caught up in a dream. His eyelashes are so long and beautiful as they fan out across his tanned cheek, and his stubble just adds to the picture and makes Zayn look a lot older and mature, yet calm and peaceful as his chest rises and falls with every breath he takes, his head pressed against the pillow with the blanket wrapped haphazardly around his torso.  
  
Liam will admit that he has a picture of Zayn saved on his phone from when he'd come to visit him in Wolverhampton earlier this year and fell asleep on Liam's bed. It was probably one of the moments Liam realized how completely and utterly fucked he was.  
  
Zayn isn't the lightest person but Liam doesn't really care because he gets to have this right now, he gets to hold Zayn close to his chest as he sleeps and that just makes him feel warm all over.  
  
He quietly makes his way into their cabin, turning on their side table light before slowly laying Zayn down on his bed. He slowly takes Zayn shirt off, the raven haired man sleepily lifting his arms to help, doing the same to Zayn's shorts because he knows how Zayn likes to sleep in only his boxers. He brings the blanket up so it's resting on top of Zayn's hips a sharp contrast to Zayn's skin color and it's so intriguing to Liam, and it adds on to the list of different ways Liam finds Zayn so beautiful.  
  
Zayn's breathing begins to even out again, the man having woken up a little but had still bleary eyed and mostly unconscious that he was soon being pulled back under Ito the realm of sleep.  
  
Liam smoothes Zayn's hair out of his eyes and across his forehead before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to Zayn's forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Zee."  
  
Liam walks the few feet to his own before he's collapsing onto it, shimmying out of his clothes before he too is only in his boxers. He brings the blanket up and around his torso because he sometimes has a tendency to get cold at night, no matter how hot it really is.  
  
He turns to his side so he's facing Zayn's bed, intrigued by the small smile on Zayn's face. He reaches over to turn off the side table lamp, plunging their room into a semi darkness before the moon begins to light up the interior.  
  
Liam's eyes begin to fall shut on their own accord and he finds himself smiling as he sees Zayn's grinning face behind his eyelids, and soon he himself is falling into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Zayn feels himself wake up as he's being placed down onto something, and wait, it's his bed. Liam carried him all the way from the lake to his bed and his heart swells four sizes too big and this is why he's in love with Liam fucking Payne.  
  
His eyes are beginning to get heavier as he lets Liam strip off his shirt and shorts, and the last thing he registers is the feeling of Liam's fingers across his forehead and a kiss pressed to the skin there.  
  
Zayn falls asleep with a smile on his face from the action, Liam being all he can see in his mind as unconsciousness takes over.

~

It's the first day of camp, officially, and well its sort of Zayn's favorite and most disliked day all at once. Most disliked day because of how they have to spend more time with new campers and showing them around and helping them when they're lost or confused than actually enjoying camp activities, but favorite because he gets to begin teaching everyone who signs up for art classes, seeing as he's in charge of this department at camp.  
  
There are always some campers that muck around causing a chaos and Zayn has plenty of times politely kicked them out and told them to join a different activity they will actually enjoy, but most of the time he has students that genuinely are interested in art and finding the artistic capability hidden inside them.  
  
He feels enlightened and empowered in the best way, knowing he has an impact on these kids, helping them find themselves and express themselves through different forms of art and fuck it's a really good feeling.  
  
Liam comes in during some of his lessons, leaning against the door in the back or coming around to chat with Zayn when the campers are working but just seeing Liam's face makes Zayn's day a little brighter and happier.  
  
Maybe its luck or the universe working against him, but the art cabin is directly across from where Liam teaches campers different sports so on more than one occasion Zayn has found himself gazing off into the distance, watching Liam teach as well as marveling at his remarkably fit body.  
  
Zayn and Liam love what they do, both being more than delighted when asked to teach their preferred activity.  
  
Harry actually teaches baking, while Niall teaches music and Louis teaches drama.  
  
The campers select a few different activities they would like to participate in for the next few months, but are also given loads of free time to enjoy any recreational activities while the counselors get their breaks.  
  
The camp is really relaxing; having amazing views, facilities and staff that no one really wants to go home after the two months spent there.  
  
Especially the counselors because they all have to go back to University and study, and after such a fun summer who could possibly want to go back to that?  
  
The five lads are always split up during the year so they cherish the time they have together at camp, though they make multiple trips to visit each other while they're in Uni for the year.  
  
Zayn still remembers their recent trip to Louis' college in Doncaster and how the five of them had gotten completely plastered to the point that they all walked into Louis' flat and collapsed onto the floor, leading to them waking up with rug marks and terrible back pains, two things that really didn't help their nasty hangovers.  
  
Back at camp, Zayn takes a lot of glances out the window to stare at Liam, sometimes catching Liam's gaze as well and well he wasn't expecting that.  
  
He watches Liam coach a game of footie and though Zayn seems incapable, he's actually decent at footie if he tries, but that's from years of practice with the other lads, especially Louis and Liam who kept pushing him to do better, believing in him and giving him the encouragement he needed. Now he doesn't hesitate from joining a game unless he's in more of a drawing or relaxing mood.  
  
They usually have little footie tournaments where they have two teams, both mixed with counselors and campers, and though it's for fun and for the hell of it, things get pretty nasty and competitive.  
  
Today is one of the days that they've decided to have a footie tournament, being the first day and all, wanting to break the ice a little more between people. The teams are always mixed boys and girls, but the girl counselors never tend to participate, leading the really girly campers to stand off to the side with them.  
  
The teams usually consist of the guy counselors, and both boy and girl campers that have an athletic streak in them.  
  
This year the teams stand as this: Liam, Harry, Michael and mixture of other campers while the opposing team is Zayn, Louis, Josh and another mixture of campers. Niall has opted out to be referee because he's picked up on how the tournament can get a little rowdy and mean.  
  
Harry and Liam together may be talented and strong but an advantage that Louis and Zayn have is that they're quicker and more agile. They always end up pegged against each other, and this time Louis and Zayn are ready to take the victory that Liam and Harry claimed the year before.  
  
It's a blazing hot day, most of the guys having stripped out of their shirts already, and Zayn's trying really hard not to get too distracted by the sight if Liam's sweaty torso. Unknown to him Liam is trying to do the same because Zayn has taken up working out on Liam's request and well his body has become a lot leaner and he's started to get a bit of abs and Liam actually sees some of the girl counselors and campers drooling over Zayn.  
  
He can't be hypocritical though because Liam's sure that he's drooling over Zayn's sweaty torso as well. Zayn should keep his shirt off more often, but just for Liam because he's getting a little agitated seeing the girls fawn over him.  
  
Zayn sees Liam staring at him and can't help the blush that spreads over his cheeks under Liam's gaze. He averts his eyes to look away and catches sight of a few girls, counselors and campers alike, fawning after Liam, giggling and pointing at him and okay that's getting annoying because yeah he knows Liam's body is like a Greek god's and that Liam is bloody fit but this isn't fair.

He realizes how childish he’s being because what right does he have to get upset over this? He can’t blame those girls for drooling over the object of his affections because they aren’t even dating, and Liam isn’t even his, but fuck that’s what he wants, he wants Liam to finally be his.

_It’s a cruel, cruel summer. Leaving me here on my own._

He’s so caught up in his thoughts he doesn’t see the other team beginning to run towards their goal and all of a sudden Liam is coming into view and he’s dribbling the ball and he’s got a smirk on his face as he runs closer and Zayn grins easily back, running forward to snatch the ball away.

Liam’s eyes widen as he sees Zayn approach, and they’re struggling with the ball until Zayn’s able to get possession of it and kick it through Liam’s legs towards Louis who’s waiting behind them.

Liam’s so distracted by Zayn’s close proximity that he loses his balance at the action and topples over, taking Zayn with him. They land in a heap on the ground and Zayn huffs with Liam’s extra weight on him.

Liam looks down at Zayn as the latter looks back up at him and Zayn’s eyes look hazel in the sunlight, fuck Zayn is so close and he just wants to kiss him but he can’t.

“Hey,” Liam smiles shyly down at Zayn, causing a flurry of butterflies to erupt in Zayn’s stomach.

Zayn’s looking back up at Liam, the sun a halo behind Liam’s head and fuck he’s gorgeous in this light, he wants to close the distance between them, press his lips softly against Liam’s and feel their softness and warmth but he can’t, “Hey Li.”

The nickname coming out of Zayn’s mouth sends a shiver down Liam’s spine, one Zayn feels and he only realizes then that he’s still lying on top of Zayn. He scrambles up, stretching out his hand for Zayn to take as his cheeks flush a bright red.

Zayn takes Liam’s hand, being yanked up and he loses his footing for a second and crashes into Liam’s chest, Liam’s strong hands coming to rest on his hips to keep him sturdy, his own falling to Liam’s hips for support. They both look into each other’s eyes again, questions and thoughts flowing between them, their moment quickly being broken when a cheer erupts from across the field.

The two turn around to see Louis jumping in the air, the soccer ball resting tangled in the net, and before Liam and Zayn can move apart Louis is bounding over and grabbing Zayn, pulling him into a tight hug. “Mate we did it, we won!”

Zayn’s smiling widely at Louis, hugging the smaller man back as he pokes his tongue out at Liam. “Beat you Li.”

“Yeah you did,” Liam says fondly, rolling his eyes when Louis begins cheering again.

Louis loops his arm around Liam’s shoulder, the other going to rest around Zayn’s waist. “This is when you applaud us Liam. You and Styles were so confident that you’d win but look what happened.”

Liam bites down on his lip, trying his best to suppress a laugh that is waiting to burst out but in turn just grabs Louis and Zayn up into a hug which Harry and Niall soon join, leading the rest of Louis and Zayn’s team to run over and join in.

~

A few days pass before Harry decides that it’s time to teach the other lads how to bake because they’ve been mates for years now and it’s something he thinks he has to do.

“Yeah something you _want_ to do Haz, we’d rather just eat your scrumptious delicacies than burn our own,” Louis says, fondness overpowering the irritation he’s trying to convey.

Harry just rolls his eyes in return because it’s better to let Louis complain than fight him, because Louis can get feisty and rude and it’s never fun to be on the receiving end of it at any time.

Zayn looks over at Zayn, winking at him before shrugging his shoulder as if to say _what can we do?_

Zayn just shrugs his back with a small smile on his face, _who knows but let’s just enjoy ourselves._

It’s Friday which means the campers have a free day, giving them the opportunity to do whatever they like while the counselors take advantage of this time to do the same.

The five of them are all in the food cabin where Harry teaches his baking classes, the one cabin that literally has sweets and treats pilled around, Niall’s favorite place at camp, as Louis would say.

Niall rolls his eyes every time he’s either caught going in or out of this cabin, “Not my fault lads, you know how it is with me and food. It’s a healthy relationship that I’m not breaking up.”

Said man is snooping around the cabin for some baked goods as Harry is setting about taking out ingredients and such, while the others lounge around waiting for Harry to be done.

Harry glares at them from under the curls that are obscuring his vision only slightly as his beanie slips down a little over his eyes, “You lot could I don’t know, help me maybe instead of sitting around like complete arses and making me do all the work.”

Louis’ eyes widen at Harry’s exasperated tone, making him walk over to the younger man and place a comforting hand on his shoulder, “You okay mate?”

Harry deflates from the contact and drops everything onto the counter, “Yeah I’m fine. Just a lot going through my mind you know? It’s nothing too big but it’s just bothering me. Sorry lads, didn’t mean to snap.”

The others sympathetically nod at the curly haired man, Louis opting to hug him until he’s smiling, an action he’s successful in when Harry’s face splits into a grin and he’s burying his nose into Louis’ hair, “Thanks Lou.”

Louis just musses up his curly hair before moving around the cabinets, pulling out different ingredients Harry had mentioned that they’d need to make their desired chocolate chip cookies.

After a good 20 minutes, they’ve begun their baking expedition, though everyone is having a little too much fun with the ingredients.

Louis jokingly throws some flour at Liam which unfortunately falls into Zayn’s hair as well, the raven haired man turning to glare at Louis who begins to cower because no one messes with Zayn’s hair.

Before Louis has time to think, Zayn has a handful of flour in his own hand, extending his arm out until he’s hurling it forward, flour flying all over Louis’ front. “Oh it’s on Malik.”

Liam leans back against the counter with a wide smile, a fond feeling blossoming in his chest as he sees his best mates turn into little children as they chase each other around the cabin. Their laughter rings out loud and bright, the sound of happiness and friendship and Liam feels it pull at his heart strings as he sees Harry and Niall watch the other two with fond looks on their faces.

They’re brought out of their reverie when flour is hurled at each one of them, Liam’s eyes wide as he sees Zayn grinning at him sheepishly, his tongue pressed against the back of his teeth, his eyes squinted in the corner, the look of pure delight and Liam loves this look on Zayn. He reaches around until his own hand comes in contact with the pile of flour and soon he’s throwing the content at Zayn who ducks a little too late behind Louis, the flour landing on both of them.

Next thing they know, the five of them are running around the cabin, laughing and screaming as they pelt flour at each other until they’re collapsing onto the ground in laughter, their legs too tired from running, their arms too tired from throwing.

Zayn’s lying next to Liam with his eyes closed, his hair falling onto his eyes and Liam wants to push his fingers through the strands, feel the softness against his fingertips. He wants to rub out all of the flour that’s caked into it, as he caresses the side of Zayn’s face with his hand, smoothing off the flour that’s accumulated onto Zayn’s tan skin until he’s wiped clean and looking fresh.

But there’s something about this Zayn, lying on a floor covered in flour, he himself being covered in the substance, which gets Liam’s heart racing. He looks so innocent and pure, happiness flowing out like an aura surrounding him, and Liam feels as if he can touch it when he reaches his fingers out. Zayn’s smiling his big smile, the one where his tongue is pressed against the back of his teeth, a laugh falling out of his mouth as they lay there and it reminds Liam of the geeky Zayn he’d met all those years ago; the one that had shared a bunk with Liam, the one who’d bonded with Liam about superheroes and comics and to this day still obsesses over the newest Marvel movie, and who the best superhero is because “ _Li Batman is cool, but what about Green Lantern? How could you not like him?_ ” and it’s making Liam smile because Zayn is such a dork, always has been and always will be, and that’s why they became best mates 10 years ago, and remained that way, and probably always would.

Zayn is Liam’s dork and always will be, and when he looks over to see Zayn smiling at him, he feels like maybe Zayn sometimes already knows that.

Zayn looks over at Liam to see him already looking back, and he smiles because moments like these are when he truly enjoys the friendship they all share. He reaches out to swipe at Liam’s hair, shaking out some flour that had managed to accumulate in Liam’s quiff, and he feels his heart swell a bit. He could lie here for hours; just staring at Liam’s smiling face, combing his finger through the browner hair at the nape of his neck or through the silky strands that are pushed up into a quiff from Zayn’s product, and it’s when Liam smiles like this, his eyes disappearing into little lines, his cheeks pushing up higher and higher, that Zayn truly feels his heart beat a little faster because Liam’s smile could honestly solve all of his problems in life.

He wants to trace the contours of Liam’s face, feel the sharpness of the stubble growing near and around his chin, the one that makes Liam look so much sexier and less puppy like than usual. He wants to memorize every part of Liam’s face with just his fingers, trace over his nose and eyes, down his cheeks and over his lips, before following that same trail with his lips, kissing every inch of skin available to him till Liam’s flushing that pretty red that he tends to, making Zayn want to just kiss him or cuddle him, he doesn’t know which.

Their hands slowly find each other’s, fingers interlocking perfectly, a sharp contrast of color that works so beautifully together. Liam squeezes their fingers, earning a squeeze from Zayn in return, and if Liam could he’d want to walk around with Zayn’s hand in his for as long as he possibly can. He wants to feel Zayn’s warm, yet soft palm pressed against his, no matter how sweaty they become, because it just feels so _right._ He feels so comforted in that one little touch, but that’s Zayn to him; his comfort, his love, his happiness.

Zayn steals a glance at their hands clasped together and can’t stop the smile that spreads across his face. Their hands always seem to find each other’s, locking perfectly together like they are meant to be and fuck, maybe they are. It’s his skin color in contrast to Liam’s that is the first thing he notices, but they blend so well together, just like they do.

Since they’d met, Liam and Zayn had always felt so incomplete without each other. Where Zayn was quiet, Liam would bring him out of his shell; where Liam refused to eat something on his plate, Zayn would coax his mouth open and feed him till Liam was smiling and eating on his own.

Their mothers always joke that they’re each other’s missing puzzle pieces, with how dependent they are on each other, how since they’d met, all that was heard in either household were each other’s names. Maybe their moms new what would happen, that they’d fall in love with each other, because sometimes when you meet the right person, the one that keeps you happy, makes you feel alive, _completes_ you better than anyone else can, you fall in love so fast and fully, and there’s no way out.

Zayn hates to think about his life without Liam, thanking his lucky stars that he’d met the brown eyed man and kept him close to his heart all of these years. There’s a special bond they share, just like peanut butter and jelly, two things that can stand alone but are more attuned to being better when together. Liam is the happiness that flows through his veins, the gust of cold wind on that hot summer day that is received with a smile and small laugh, the goose bumps he gets whenever he hears Liam’s voice on the other end of the phone, low, husky and so so sweet that Zayn’s smiling into his shoulder to hide the _I love you_ that’s threatening to spill out.

Liam’s life definitely took a turn for the best 10 years ago, the minute he’d spotted the smaller and more introvert Zayn Malik who had turned into the most beautiful, most intelligent man Liam has ever known. Through their huddled conversations, whispers while they were cuddled together reading a book, hiding their faces in each other’s necks during scary movies or when something had gone wrong, Liam knew how important Zayn had become to him. He thanks whatever divine power brought him and Zayn together because without him Liam would probably still be the rounder, more scared Liam Payne that he’d been, continuously being bullied in school until he was running home in tears. Zayn is the confidence that runs through his bones, the soft smile of pink lips against a beautiful face, the feeling of love with every hug and whispered compliment, the very essence of beauty that Liam’s always admired that he wants to bring Zayn into his arms, keep him there forever as he whispers praises and love into Zayn’s skin until he’s finally run out of words and can press a gentle kiss to those sinfully perfect lips he wants attached to his own.

“Well would you look at that. You two look so cute together!”

Liam and Zayn stiffen, their joint hands unclasping as they both retract their hands, their cheeks tinting a bright red at being caught, and how did they not notice the others standing over them?

Harry smiles at them sympathetically; Niall holding in laughter as Louis mockingly shakes his head at them.

Zayn sits up, followed by Liam, and the smaller man gets up, holding his hand out to Liam to help him up, “Piss off Lou.”

Liam just glares at Louis, who shrinks back a bit; an apology already evident in his eyes and Liam deflates at that. He can’t even blame Louis.

Harry, bless him, just claps them both on the shoulder before walking around and putting the cookie batter into the oven.

“They’ll be done in half an hour, so let’s all just relax for a bit.”

They all spread out across the loft area of the cabin; yes the cabin has a loft, and go off to their own devices. Harry is scrolling through something on his phone, Niall and Louis exuberantly cheering at the television as they watch a footie match, while Zayn and Liam are lounging on the coach alternating between watching the game and watching either.

Liam feels Zayn’s fingers at the back of his neck, rubbing through the little hairs there, other times cupping the skin, a dull pain when Zayn’s nails dig into the flesh. It’s a dull pain that shoots a cord of electricity through Liam’s body, goose bumps forming where Zayn’s fingers trace over. The touch feels so familiar but it’s still so new, an intimacy they’ve always shared but are dwelling more into, no what ifs or questions asked, just blind faith that things will be okay.

Liam’s eyes close at the touch, something Zayn sees, and he feels victorious. Liam’s skin is so warm, so soft to the touch and now Liam’s smiling and Zayn wants to just get up and do a happy dance because he, Zayn Malik, made Liam Payne smile and it’s something he prides himself in.

They stay in that position for what feels like forever, broken out of their reverie when the timer in the kitchen goes off. Harry all but bolts towards the oven while the others follow slowly behind.

The delicious smell of chocolate chip cookies wafts through the air and Zayn can see Niall licking his lips, ready to demolish the entire tray. Even Louis and Harry seem to have hearts in their eyes, because yes, chocolate chip cookies make the tough guys weak. Liam turns to look at Zayn who’s arm is thrown around his shoulder and they’re grinning at each other because, _cookies._

Harry brings out plates and they each take a few onto their plates before digging in.

“Oi Harry. _Jesus_ , these cookies, come here.” Niall ends his sentence by bringing Harry closer to him and pressing a sloppy kiss to the curly haired man’s cheek, Harry blushing at the contact.

Louis just smiles widely at Harry, seemingly in awe and he just goes on munching, a little child happy with his treats.

Liam’s eyes close as the cookie all but melts in his mouth, the chocolate just gooey enough that it flows onto his tongue, enticing all of his taste buds until they feel electric, his mouth agreeing with his mind on how delicious these cookies are.

His eyes open to see Zayn’s hand outstretched towards him, a cookie held between two fingers as it’s brought closer to Liam’s lips and _oh._ Liam’s mouth opens and Zayn fits the cookie between Liam’s teeth, and okay Zayn just fed him a cookie.

The familiarity of it hits Liam like a wave crashing against the shore and he almost chokes, calming himself just in time because Zayn is so fucking gentle with him, he’s never this gentle with the other lads and he can’t stop thinking.

He’s momentarily distracted from his thoughts when he looks up to see Niall’s mouth surrounded by chocolate, a laugh bubbling out of his mouth and the scene and Niall’s turning red, sheepish grin adorning his face, and leave it to Niall to be their comic relief.

Liam looks back at Zayn to see the Pakistani boy giggling a bit, staring down at Liam’s mouth. “You’ve got a bit of chocolate on the side of your mouth Li.”

Before Liam can remove it with his tongue, Zayn’s finger is rubbing over the chocolate, effectively swiping it away until there is no chocolate left. What surprises Liam, his eyes going wide at the spectacle, is when Zayn takes his chocolate smeared thumb and sticks it into his own mouth, sucking it clean, a wink in Liam’s direction that is anything but innocent.

Liam’s eyes follow Zayn’s tongue as it swipes over his thumb and fuck his jeans are getting a little tighter, causing him to look away so he doesn’t have to awkwardly re-adjust himself because his best mate is a lewd prick, a drop dead gorgeous one, but a prick none the less.

He’s getting too hot and bothered, so he bumps his shoulder into Zayn’s, scrunching up his nose in return when Zayn just smirks at him, the anything but innocent look still in his eyes.

That’s when Liam looks away, only to see Louis’ wide eyes staring at them, his finger going up to his mouth as he imitates a gagging motion, and Liam is so close to going over and strangling him for a second but decides against it, he’d miss Louis too much if he did that.

Niall has turned red from how hard he’s trying to hold back his laughter until it bubbles out and he’s hunching over himself, clutching his stomach as he leans against the counter.

Harry just waggles his eyebrows at him, a wink following soon after, and really some great friends Liam has.

~

Zayn’s about had it with Jessica.

The girl is so clueless, throwing herself at Zayn every chance she gets, annoying everyone around her with how obvious she is and really, someone should give her an award for how desperate she is.

Zayn’s not the only one annoyed however. Liam is absolutely fuming whenever she decides to sidle herself up to Zayn, Louis subtly throwing shade at her every time she says something a little too flirty that Zayn brushes off just as easily. Harry and Niall are irritated, but are better at hiding it than Liam and Louis are, but they glower at her, rolling their eyes because can’t Jessica just get the fucking hint.

“Zaynnn? Can we please be in a group together for this hike? I want to spend some time with you! I barely get to at all.”

Her hand is resting on Zayn’s shoulder and he’s trying really hard not to cringe. Liam’s seeing red, because who the fuck does she think she is? She can’t just go around touching Zayn whenever she feels like it, she’s pissing him off.

“Sorry Jess. My mates and I already made a group, can’t really back out of it.” Zayn’s trying really hard to keep the irritation out of his tone but it’s slowly seeping in and if Jessica was smart enough she could hear the annoyance in Zayn’s voice.

“You’re always with them though Zayn! Why do you guys have to do everything with each other? It’s a little weird and annoying.”

Now Liam’s lost it and he’s striding forward, wrapping his arm around Zayn’s shoulder, feeling it sag with relief at the contact and Liam inwardly smiles while his face portrays pure irritation. “Because Jess, we’re his best mates, we don’t see each other often, and you’ll have to deal with that whether you like it or not.”

Jessica scoffs at that, “No one asked you Liam. No need to be rude.”

Zayn rolls his eyes while Liam grits his teeth to stop from growling at her because how could one girl be so fucking annoying? “There was nothing rude that I said Jess. Unlike you who seems to have a problem with the fact that Zayn wants to spend time with us and not you right now, but you keep forcing him into changing his mind.”

Jessica’s eyes widen as her face becomes one of shock. She turns to look at Zayn, “Tell him he’s wrong Zayn. I know it’s not true.”

Louis actually groans at that and Liam’s trying really hard not to lose his temper while Zayn’s shoulders start to shake from silent laughter.

Harry takes initiative and speaks up before Liam screams at her or Louis bitches her out, “Um Jessica, you might as well know that it’s true. It’s not your fault but Zayn’s just better mates with us than he is with you. You can’t really do much about that.”

Jessica actually gasps at that before an angry look crosses her face, “You’re a dick Zayn.” And with a flip of her hair she’s twirling around and walking off.

Zayn lets out a huge sigh of relief, looking at Harry thankfully. “Even if she called me a dick, I don’t give a fuck, I’m done with her.”

Liam’s still fuming, he doesn’t understand why he’s reacting so badly, but he gets protective and jealous and maybe he’s a lot like a puppy, but he can’t help himself when it comes to Zayn.

Said man seems to understand that because he’s burying his face into the crook of Liam’s neck, his breath warm against the skin there, his stubble scratching at it as Zayn huffs out a laugh. He feels Zayn’s lips make a slight contact with his skin, a soft touch, the softness and smooth as that of a rose petal, and god would he love Zayn’s lips pressed to his neck more often.

Zayn pulls back a bit, his eyes crinkled in the corner as he smiles, “You’re adorable Li, thanks for saving me.”

Liam just blushes in return; more embarrassed than anything but takes the thank you in stride as he wraps his arm around Zayn’s waist, bringing the small man closer until their sides line up, no space in between, “Always Zee.”

Zayn giggles, fucking giggles, and paws at Liam’s chest, a little puppy who wants a treat is what he reminds Liam of and he just holds Zayn closer to him, because yeah he can.

~

They’re only 20 minutes into their hike and Zayn is already complaining. There a bunch of different paths for everyone to take, and the five friends had decided to take the harder more interesting one.

“Li, fuck,” Zayn’s already huffing, bent over himself trying to catch his breath, “How are you able to do this without having to stop? It’s so fucking steep.”

Liam rolls his eyes at Zayn, bumping their hips together before his fingers tickle up the back of Zayn’s spine, massaging the back of Zayn’s neck in a touch of comfort, “Don’t know Zee, I guess it’s just easier for me. Playing sports and working out a lot help.”

Zayn mutters under his breath, “I work out too though.”

Liam just fondly shakes his head, “Not as much as me though Zayn, and you already chastise me enough for it. Well see, it came in handy with our hikes.”

“I’m quiet jealous of your six pack Liam. I may be getting one but yours is just so nice and you’re so strong, I wish I could be like you.”

Liam just drags Zayn into an embrace, thousands of compliments ready to fall out of his mouth; _you’re perfect just the way you are, I love your slender little body, you’re beautiful in my eyes there’s no need to be jealous;_ but he keeps them all hidden inside of his heart for another time, when he can have Zayn in his arms, their fingers dancing over skin, their hearts beating as one as they lay intertwined like Liam wishes they could be.

The others seemed to have been caught up in their own conversation because when Liam and Zayn look around; they’ve disappeared, leaving them alone on the path. It’s a good thing Liam knows these paths by heart because he knows how to meet everyone at the top of the mountain thankfully.

The two of them begin walking back up the mountain, the view getting even more beautiful as they climb higher and Zayn’s starting to shiver, and it isn’t from the cold. Though he’s afraid of heights he despises being left behind; pushing through his fear and conquering it over the past few years. Maybe taking the steeper path wasn’t the right idea but they can’t go back now.

Zayn’s eyes are beginning to widen, his body shaking as he keeps wringing his hands, eyes trying to look anywhere but off into the distance because the higher up they go the more Zayn’s body starts to shake.

Liam feels a tug at his heartstrings because no one really gets to see this vulnerable side of Zayn, he always has this strong and steely exterior but to people close to him, Zayn is a huge softie with more emotions than people think he genuinely harbors. He has his fears, his insecurities but he’s still confident in himself and isn’t going to let anyone he doesn’t know figure them out because it’s none of their business. He wants people to think he’s tough, which he is, he wants people to find him mysterious, which yet again he is, but he doesn’t want people knowing his weaknesses because people can be rude, hurtful with their words, and Zayn’s dealt with enough bullying in his life; about his religion, his looks, even his intelligence.

Over the course of their trek, Zayn has inched closer and closer to Liam, practically plastering himself to Liam’s side and he’s trying really hard to hold in his laughter but instead stares fondly at Zayn. Without thinking he reaches down, interlacing their fingers together, squeezing them out of comfort for the smaller man who looks up gratefully.

This how their friendship has always been, comfort through hugs, cuddles and a touch here and there. Their bond is a bit more special than the ones they share with anyone else, something they both relish in because it makes what they have special, whatever they have. Everyone and their mother’s know that Zayn and Liam’s relationship is anything but platonic, and it seems like Zayn and Liam have started to figure it out as well.

Everyone wonders why they don’t just fess up and just admit their feelings but sometimes it’s hard for them to understand, especially when you’re in love with your best friend.

Love is always a risk. Always a gamble; and you have to be comfortable with taking that risk. Is it worth jeopardizing a friendship over to see if you can embark on something more? Or is it something that could ruin you from the inside out because you could lose that loved one in the process? It’s always important to be confident, to know that what you’re about to do is right, but you can never really know, can you? There will be so many people that you meet, never knowing who’s truly right for you, but sometimes you have to latch on to the special few that spin your world around in the most beautiful ways.

That’s the risk these two boys are scared to take because they’re both too scared to lose each other, unknowing of how their feelings for each other are actually requited, no one having the heart to actually say something to either because it really isn’t their right to tell now is it?

So everyone has to just stand on the sideline while they watch Liam and Zayn dance around each other, their friendship a relationship without the title, and it’s frustrating. They love the two of them but get irritated when the two oblivious idiots can’t see how in love they are.

But love does that to you. It makes you blind to everything; it scares you and haunts you because you want everything to be okay, you don’t want to get your heartbroken. You pay so much attention to your own feelings that you never really notice how the other person may feel; exactly what Liam and Zayn are doing to each other. Their love for each other isn’t something easily characterized because it’s something so special, something so pure and true that only few have had a glimpse at it. It’s the kind of adoration, the kind of affection that makes you turn away because you feel like you’re intruding on something private, something too full of emotion for you to witness.

As Liam clutches onto Zayn’s hand, continuing to lead the way to the top of the mountain, he stops short because he wants to capture this moment with Zayn, this moment alone where it’s just them and the beautiful nature surrounding them, because they don’t get to be surrounded by such beauty, always too busy taking care of others to actually enjoy these simple things in life.

Zayn looks at him curiously, eyebrow raised as a smile hints at the side of his mouth. Liam just grins at him as he fishes his phone out from his back pocket.

With his hand still laced with Zayn’s, he raises his phone in front of him, up at an angle so not only their faces are captured but the beautiful scenery around them as well. Liam’s rests the side of his head against Zayn’s, the raven haired man pressing his head back, getting as close as they can to each other.

Zayn’s smile is breathtaking, the kind Liam yearns to see as often as possible, because Zayn’s face scrunches up and he looks like a cat, according to his mom and Trisha, but he also has a look of pure happiness and Liam loves that look on Zayn.

They smile brightly, heads pressed together, hands still clasped, and the shutter goes off a few times before Liam’s bringing the phone back down to eye-level, flicking through the pictures to see the result.

The picture is one Liam wants to frame and put on his bedside table, wants to be able to look at all the time, turn over in bed when he can’t sleep because he’ll get to see Zayn’s beautiful smile, see them so close together, basking in pure happiness, basking in _them,_ and it looks like Zayn feels the same because he has an unreadable expression on his face, his eyes spilling with something like adoration while his face is split into a smile with fond written all over.

Liam’s heart lurches at the sight, and he has to stop himself from leaning in the few inches that separate them to seal their lips together, because he just can’t let Zayn look like that without wanting to just kiss him and hold onto him forever.

Zayn looks up at Liam then, his eyelashes looking longer than usual, his eyes looking a lot more hazel in this sunlight and Liam’s mesmerized, that’s literally all he can think and feel; _Zayn._

Zayn squeezes their interlocked fingers, “Li, please send me this picture, I just- I need this on my phone.”

Liam fumbles for a few seconds, having a hard time with his phone only having one hand available, but soon he’s attaching the picture to a text; a few moments later and Zayn’s phone pings and he’s reaching into his pocket to fish out his phone.

Zayn’s smile returns and he’s opening the text, saving the picture, and Liam thinks that’s that but is genuinely surprised, flattered as well when Zayn sets it as his wallpaper because Liam feels special, he feels fucking ecstatic because every time Zayn looks at his phone it’ll be to see them, and his heart starts racing a bit.

The raven haired man pockets his phone, Liam mechanically doing the same, and now Zayn’s leading him up the path, a little bounce in his step and Liam thinks it’s because of him, because of the picture they took, because of them being together, and he feels like he’s on top of the world.

~

They reach the top of the mountain about 15 minutes later, hands immediately coming undone because of the prying eyes watching them.

Louis snorts at them, rolling his eyes fondly before he’s sauntering up to Liam, “Keep him behind so you could do naughty unexplainable things to him?” And Liam is so close to literally punching Louis because he has never been good at discreet and Zayn’s blushing and looking away and Liam literally wants to scream because Louis fucking Tomlinson.

Before Liam really can do anything to Louis he feels a tug on his arm, turns to see Zayn's fingers wrapped around it and pulling him towards one of the boulders.  
  
Liam smiles at him, relents to the pull on his arm and follows Zayn to the rock.  
  
The other lads are laughing at them and Liam's going red, his friends are such jerks. He looks over to see Zayn smiling as his cheeks redden a bit but they don't talk about anything that's happened because Louis is Louis, he's a little crazy fucker.

_We could leave this town and run forever. Let your waves crash down on me and take me away._

The breeze at the top of the mountain is warm, a tickling hello and wistful goodbye, you can feel the warmth in the air even if you can't see it. It swirls around them comfortably and it's nice to be up here. It's serene, peaceful, a nice place to relax and think.

Zayn and Liam’s friendship has always been one of complete understanding and simplicity. They don’t need to do crazy things to keep their friendship alive, they don’t have to talk all the time to make sure nothing goes wrong, they don’t have to do any of those cliché things at all.

They talk all the time because that’s just how they are. Not many people connect with them the way they connect with each other so it’s a natural bond that spins them together, and they can’t help it. They can settle down, cuddled up together under a blanket and be watching superhero movies all day if they wanted because they’re dorks together, another thing that makes their friendship work. They’re two completely different people but have so much in common, like music taste, favorite movies, similar tastes and food and clothes and it all boils down to the face that Zayn and Liam’s friendship is nothing short of perfect, it’s one that’s natural, envied by others, and meant to last a lifetime, with or without them ever being in a relationship.

Whenever the campers and counselors take their hikes, they all bring food because it’s a beautiful spot to have a picnic. Harry begins walking over to where Liam and Zayn are sitting, Louis and Niall in tow as they laugh about something only the two of them would find funny, arms slung around each other in a natural grace.

“Made these sandwiches for us myself so you lot better like it.” Harry’s setting down the picnic blanket in front of the bolder and starts to take out the food, Liam and Zayn plopping down onto the blanket to help.

Niall collapses next to Harry and slings an arm across his shoulder, “We’ve never eaten anything of yours that we didn’t like mate, of course we’ll like this.”

Harry smiles at the him in thanks before he’s arranging plates in front of all of them, dumping sandwiches onto each plate before opening a bag of crisps and placing it in the middle of their circle for anyone who wants to eat them.

Liam loves times like these, sitting around with his best mates and just enjoying the moment. There’s something about being so high up, feeling a little lighter than usual, and you just feel calm and at peace, making the rest of you let loose and relax. The sun is shining bright in the sky, the breeze still blowing and he leans his hands back and lets his head fall back to face the sky, letting the sun wash over his face, like a gentle and warm kiss to the cheek.

They stay up there for another hour, passing stories back and forth, bonding and relaxing because they all don’t get many days to do this and they like to take advantage of this time.

It’s almost been a month which means camp is half over, something that always bewilders them because two months is a long time but it seems to pass by so quickly when they’re together.

They’re all headed back down and before Liam can even comprehend what’s going on he feels someone jump onto his back. He smells cigarettes and mint, the only combination of smells that go along with Zayn and he grabs a hold of the undersides of Zayn’s thighs, hiking him up higher onto his back so the smaller man doesn’t fall off.

Zayn nuzzles his nose into the side of Liam’s face, his laugh an echo in Liam’s ear and he sees Louis walking backwards just in front of them, snapping picture after picture of them, Harry, Niall and just everything. They’re memories the five of them will love to look back on.

Zayn hands are wrapped loosely around Liam’s neck, his head pressed heavily against the side of Liam’s and he can feel the heat radiating off of Zayn’s body and it’s a comfortable feeling. At some point Zayn rests his chin on top of Liam’s head, his fingers dancing over Liam’s arms until they’re interlocking once again over his chest.

Liam realizes how restless Zayn actually can be because he’s constantly moving around, even if he’s on Liam’s back. He has to keep a tight grip on Zayn or they’ll both go crashing down to the ground, something he doesn’t want to even imagine happening at all.

They’re about 15 minutes from the beginning of the trail when Zayn’s head comes to rest against Liam’s shoulder and he can feel the hair from Zayn’s quiff tickling the side of his neck, a soft touch but a bit of a nuisance. But what makes up for it is the fact that this feels intimate, more intimate than usual and Liam kind of just wants to put Zayn down, turn around and just bring him into his arms. He wants Zayn to wraps his arms around his shoulders while Liam’s go around Zayn’s waist like an anchor and he just wants that moment, wants to feel his broad chest pressed against Zayn’s.

He has a warm feeling settling in his heart, a smile spreading across his face and he keeps it there the rest of the day.

~

Later on that night Zayn and Liam are laying around their cabin, watching Iron Man on Liam’s laptop as they share a bowl of popcorn.

Zayn looks over at Liam to see him nodding off, but that’s probably because of how tiring the day had been. Looking at Liam softly, he turns to see what time it is and how is it already midnight?

Turning back to look at Liam in all his sleeping glory, Zayn can’t help but admire how gentle and loving Liam looks. Not that he doesn’t look that way all the time, but in sleep Liam’s face softens till it’s completely relaxed, his lips pulled into a small smile, his entire face looking peaceful and serene; the look of pure bliss.

Zayn gets up, turning to help Liam lie down a bit more comfortably on the bed by pulling Liam down front where he’s seated. He slowly takes off Liam’s shorts, his shirt coming off a few seconds later, and Liam looks like a puppy and Zayn just wants to cuddle him. He wants to wrap himself around Liam’s frame, be the big spoon for once, and he wants to press kisses to Liam’s bare skin, the back of his neck, right behind Liam’s ear, and he wants to keep his arms tight around Liam’s waist, anchoring him to Zayn so at least for that moment Zayn can say Liam was his, that he got to hold Liam in his arms, even if it was just for that moment.

He brushes Liam’s fringe that has fallen over his eyes until it is sweeping across his forehead. His fingers trace down the side of Liam’s face, rubbing against the round of Liam’s cheek where his cheekbones become a bit more defined and Zayn can’t help himself; he leans down and presses a kiss to Liam’s forehead, smiling against the skin before he’s pulling away, smiling a fond smile at Liam one more time. He takes the laptop which is now resting closed next to Liam, placing it on the desk across from them before he walks back over to Liam’s bed, pulling the covers up until they’re resting across Liam’s chest, because he knows how Liam tends to get chilly in his sleep.

Zayn turns around, stripping out of his own clothes before throwing them into the small hamper at the end of his bed. He falls onto his own bed, turning so he’s facing Liam’s sleeping form, reaching across to shut the light off and let the moonlight flood into their room. Zayn’s eyes begin to fall shut a few minutes later and he falls asleep to the feeling of Liam’s skin under his lips, Liam’s smile engraved into the skin behind his eyelids.

~

_Their bodies are grinding together, skin on skin as their lengths touch in the most delicious way._

_Liam’s trying hard to keep himself from falling onto Zayn whose fingers are leaving crescent shaped marks into the skin of his hips._

_The sting feels good to Liam though, proves how he’s pleasuring Zayn and he wants more, so much more._

_“Li-fuck,” Zayn’s breathing is getting uneven, breathy moans falling out of his mouth, “Fuck Li, I need more.”_

_Liam’s nodding and he’s leaning down to capture Zayn’s lips in a mind numbing kiss, his teeth coming down and biting into Zayn’s bottom lip, ripping a moan out of Zayn’s throat at the action._

_Zayn feels Liam’s tongue trace the outline of his lips before pushing into the heat of his mouth, their tongues twirling together in a dance. Their tongues retreat before Zayn’s sucking Liam’s bottom lip into his mouth, Liam moaning and grinding down even harder onto Zayn._

_Their lips crash again, a wild symphony going off in Zayn’s head because fuck, this is just so hot, and he needs Liam, like now._

_“Li please.” Zayn’s eyes are rolling into the back of his head and Liam’s nodding again._

_Liam wraps a hand around Zayn’s length, giving it a few tugs before he’s leaning down and taking it into his mouth, licking around the head, the underside, before he’s taking more into his mouth, making Zayn groan and buck his hips up into the heat of Liam’s mouth._

_After a few moments Liam’s pulling off with a small pop before he’s reaching over into their night table and pulling out a tube of lube._

_He slathers his fingers in the substance before he’s leaning down again to press a passionate kiss to Zayn’s lips, fusing them together until they have to pull away for breath._

_Their eyes are dark now, full of want and need, and Liam just wants to make Zayn happy, wants to whatever he can to make sure he’s pleasuring Zayn as much as he can._

_He slides a finger down between Zayn’s legs, hiking them up until his finger is pressing against Zayn’s entrance, slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscle._

_Zayn’s answering groan feels like pain and pleasure all mixed into one but he’s rocking down a bit, a sure sign for Liam to add another finger._

_Zayn rides down on them, “I can take another Li, come on, you aren’t hurting me.”_

_Liam relents, sticking another finger into Zayn’s tight and warm hole until Zayn’s body is shaking and his eyes are flying open, his breathing turning into moans as he rides down on Liam’s fingers._

_“Liam, in me, now.”_

_In a matter of seconds Liam has the condom wrapper ripped and he’s rolling the condom onto his hard and leaking length. He leans forward so he’s practically lying down on Zayn’s chest, the smaller man’s legs wrapping around Liam’s waist, and slowly, using his hand to guide his length, he presses into Zayn until he bottoms out in one smooth thrust._

Liam wakes up with a start, sitting up straight in his bed to see that he’s still in his boxers, Zayn’s asleep in his own bed and fuck, it’s 4 AM. He looks down to see his boxers tented and that dream, fuck, that dream had to be one of the best Liam’s had, and god he wishes it was real.

It felt so good to hold Zayn in his arms like that, to press kisses to his body, to his lips, to press into, to go down on him, Liam wants it all and more but the more he thinks about it the harder he gets.

But it was all just a dream, a beautiful fucking amazing dream.

He falls back against his bed, groaning into his arm before he’s just staring up at the ceiling.

Liam makes sure to pull the covers over his waist before his hand is moving down, down, down, slipping under the material of his boxers and taking a hold of himself in his hand.

He begins to pump his length a bit, needing to relieve himself because that dream had made him really, _really_ hard.

He brings his hand back up to his mouth, licking it a bit to make the contact a lot better, before he’s reaching down again to wrap his hand around his length.

He’s going slow, practiced tugs with a small flick of his wrist and he’s trying really hard not to moan because he really doesn’t need Zayn wking up to see him jerking off.

Speaking of Zayn, Liam thinks back to his dream, to how Zayn looked so utterly debauched, how he’d fallen apart under Liam’s fingers, and now Liam’s pumping his fist a bit faster.

The heat he felt when he’d finally pushed into Zayn, the warm wet heat that had engulfed his own length had been so mind numbing and Liam’s hand is pumping faster and faster as every image of his dream races through his mind.

With a broken moan he’s coming across his hand, his come staining his stomach while his breathing comes out in short rasps as he comes down from his high.

Slowly, more lethargically than anything, he pads over to their bathroom, dampening a wash cloth and running it over his stomach where his come is drying, rubbing until it’s completely gone and leaves no traces.

He runs the cloth under the water again before he’s walking back out of the bathroom, tossing it into his hamper and collapsing onto his bed and bringing the covers back over his body.

Liam’s eyes begin to close on their own, his wank minutes before seeming to catch up to him, and he falls asleep in a matter of seconds to the sound of Zayn’s breathing coming from the bed next to his.

~

It’s always awkward looking at someone after you’ve had a wank, especially when you look at said person who caused you the need to have a wank.

Zayn’s out of bed first, mostly because Liam had pretended to stay asleep because honestly he was embarrassed. He sees Zayn walk around a bit, stretching and cracking his bones before he’s padding over to the sink, brushing his teeth quickly before going into the bathroom. The door shuts and Liam burrows his head under the covers because fuck, he thought it’d be better after a few more hours of sleep but just seeing Zayn in such a disheveled state brought back the images of his dream and he’s trying really hard to keep his hard on, well, as soft as possible.

He doesn’t hear the flush of the toilet, and he doesn’t even hear the door open so he finds it unexpected when he feels a dip in the mattress.

He quickly closes his eyes, evening his breath as best as possible before Zayn realizes he’s awake and gets up.

As Liam stays burrowed under the covers, he feels them slowly sliding down his face until they’re resting just above his heart. He thinks this might be the right time to open his eyes but then he feels Zayn’s fingers softly caress the side of his face, up and down his cheeks, across his forehead, down his nose and across his lips.

Zayn’s humming a song under his breath- _cause you’re amazing, just the way you are-_ and it’s Bruno Mars and Just the Way You Are, and Liam’s heart begins to beat a little faster because Zayn’s still humming it as he traces over the planes of Liam’s face, believing he’s asleep and not attuned to the conscious world just yet.

He feels Zayn’s fingers run over his lips and fuck they’re soft, they’re so smooth and soft as they trace over his face and Liam wants to grab Zayn’s hand, bring it to his mouth and press a kiss to each knuckle, every fingertip, and every open piece of skin on Zayn’s body until Zayn’s a flushing red.

After a few more moments of Zayn caressing his face, Liam feels him cup his cheek; feeling the close proximity between them. His heart goes haywire when he feels a soft kiss pressed to the skin on his left cheek as Zayn’s thumb caresses over the skin of his other cheek.

Liam feels his cheeks begin to heat up, knowing his blush will soon be in full view, and once he feels like he’s ready, his eyes flutter open slowly, adjusting to the sun light streaming into their room, forming a halo around Zayn’s body as he’s still leaned over Liam.

Zayn turns away, his eyes a bit wide, and Liam can see his cheeks turning red too and he smiles softly, hand going out and latching onto Zayn’s forearm.

He turns back to look at Liam, a glimmer in his eye that looks so full of love and adoration and Liam just smiles at him, his teeth in full display as his eyes crinkle in the corners, “Morning babe.”

Zayn’s face breaks out into a huge grin at that and he’s squeezing the fingers that are wrapped around his arm, “Good morning sleepy.”

And it’s just that easy for them. It always has been. Their bond has been written out from the beginning and it’s one that they don’t share with anyone else, making it all the more precious and treasured.

Zayn looks down at Liam, the scruffiness that makes him look a lot older than his age. The sun is shining down onto his face, making him look more ethereal and warm. His skin is soft to the touch under Zayn’s fingertips and he’s smiling _that_ smile at him, and that’s Zayn’s favorite smile on Liam. It builds a sense of pride in him to know that he’s the reason why that smile on Liam’s face, only really being shown when around Zayn most times than not.

Liam is breath taking smiles, giggling stories and soft touches. He’s the early morning sun and the bright moon in the night time. He’s the whispered hello on a lazy day, and a beautiful goodbye that’s more a see you later than a farewell.

He the one thing that resides in every corner of Zayn’s body, Zayn’s heart, each heart beat calling Liam’s name, the blood pumping through his veins only for Liam.

All Zayn wants to be able to do is express this, show Liam how important he is, how loved he really is, how Zayn wants to have the chance to cherish him for as long as possible and make him the happiest man alive. But he gets scared, burrows in his art to express how he feels, every detail, every stroke, all with the sole intent to prove Zayn’s undying love for Liam.

Liam sees the thought marks between Zayn’s brows and he brings his hand up, smoothing them away with the tips of his fingers, “Thinking too much there Zaynie?”

 Zayn just shakes his head, a small smile residing on his face, “It’s 9 AM Liam, up you get.”

Liam just huffs but sits up with the help of Zayn. Said man gets up from the bed with one last smile at Liam, grabbing up his clothes and walking into the bathroom once again to shower.

After heaving himself up from the bed, Liam walks over to the sink outside of the bathroom and begins to brush his teeth. His thoughts begin to swirl around in his head and all he feels racing over his skin is Zayn’s touch.

Zayn’s like the soft touch of a baby’s skin, the happiness of a little kid who finally got his share of candy. Zayn’s the heartwarming hug on a cold winter day, the fast pace life of NYC, but also the slow and peaceful nature of snail. He’s the little smiles on Liam’s face for no reason, and the hand on his heart that’s always invisible.

He’s the name that resides in Liam’s heart and mind constantly, the name always on the tip of his tongue or in the forefront of his mind. He’s in every breath Liam takes and every beat his heart takes.

Just then Zayn walks out of the bathroom from his shower and the two make eye contact and it’s like every time they look at each other the world just slows down, time seems to stop, and all they see is each other. It’s such a cliché thing but that’s just how they feel, how they’ve always felt and they can’t help themselves. They’re so in love with each other, even if the other doesn’t know it at all.

~

Today has to be the hottest day they’ve experienced so far during camp this year and everyone has decided to head down to the lake to relax and cool off.

They’ve all brought out umbrellas to lay under, tons of sunscreen and have scourged around and put together as many cold drinks as they possibly could. Everywhere you look you see people swimming around the lake, laying under their umbrellas or just trying to find shade.

Everyone’s in their swim wear because hey, the less clothes the better, for this kind of weather though, obviously.

Liam’s lifeguarding as usual because he’s probably the only who’s reliable and well just look at him. His body looks like it was carved out of marble, all perfectly sculpted and shit.

Zayn’s been alternating between walking around to help campers, fucking around with the other lads, or hanging around Liam, just sitting and conversing with him.  

It's an hour later, when Liam walks away from his life guarding post to talk to the other lads, that Zayn decides to go stand at the edge of the dock, talking to one of the girl campers, his favorite camper who happens to be an aspiring artist.  
  
He sees Josh walk over to them, slinging an arm around Zayn's shoulder in a quick hug before the three of them are conversing. It's nice to see Zayn let loose with other people, he seems relaxed and happy, all that Liam really wants him to be.  
  
His back is turned when he hears the splash, and he's whipping around to see Josh and the camper, Emily, standing at the edge of the dock but no Zayn.  
  
Everything slows down for Liam as he starts running to the edge, scared of what he'll see and fuck he can't think straight because all that's on his mind is Zayn.  
  
Liam's heart starts racing and he knows what's happened, especially when he's running to the edge of the dock to see Zayn gasping for breath in the 10 feet of water surrounding the edge, and fuck Zayn can't swim.  
  
He turns to Josh, whose eyes have widened and pushes him, hard, "You fucking dick, he can't swim, why the hell would you push him in?"  
  
And with that Liam jumps into the lake, swimming around trying to find Zayn and where the fuck did he go? He couldn’t be too far.

Liam’s heart is beating fast against his ribcage as he looks every possible direction and then dives into the water to look for Zayn.

He finally finds Zayn a few feet away, struggling to swim back to the surface, until he finally loses strength and goes slack.

Liam quickly swims over to the other man, wrapping his arm around Zayn's slim waist and swimming them upwards.  
  
Once they break the surface, he sees Louis' outstretched arms and he's swimming back to the dock, handing Zayn over to him, before heaving himself over the deck and onto Zayn's side.  
  
He's a certified lifeguard from back home so the first thing he does is check to see if Zayn's breathing. He is, but it's faint, water definitely infiltrating his system.  
  
Josh is standing above them, looking more remorseful than anything, "Liam I'm so- fuck I'm so sorry, I didn't know."  
  
Liam deflates at that," It's okay Josh, you really didn't."  
  
He starts chest compressions, leaning down to do mouth to mouth, alternating between both until finally, finally, Zayn comes back to consciousness, spitting up water from out of his lungs, heaving until his breathing begins to go back to normal.  
  
Liam's crushing Zayn into his arms then, Zayn wrapping his own tightly around Liam's waist, holding on as if Liam's his anchor, "Thank you for saving me Liam, I was- I was so scared."  
  
Liam just holds him closer, stroking his back as he feels Zayn shivering.  
  
Other people come around, asking Zayn if he's okay, hugging him for comfort and just being great people but Liam's looking at Zayn and he's still shivering and fuck he might get sick. He’s still drenched, because the water is fucking freezing and it may be hot out but fuck Zayn could get sick.  
  
It's when Zayn is finally left alone that Liam picks him up without warning and starts walking up towards their cabin, "Come on Zayn we have to go now."  
  
Zayn's eyes widen in confusion because what the hell, "Liam why are you carrying me? And why are you running towards our cabin? Everything's fine now, I don't get why you're so panicked."  
  
They're inside their cabin a few seconds later and Liam's dropping Zayn into his chair before dashing around their room, trying to find some warm clothes for Zayn to change into while filling up a glass of water for him.  
  
He's frantically pacing around, his fingers shaking and he can't get the thought of Zayn struggling in the water out of his head, it's killing him.  
  
He feels a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Zayn staring at him with worry. "Liam why are you acting like this? I just don't get it. I'm fine now, why do you look so worried?"  
  
It's like a switch turns on in Liam and he's quickly blurting out the truth, "Because I can't get the image out of my head okay. I can't get the image of seeing you struggling in the water out of my head and it's killing me. You went down and I didn't notice until I heard the splash and it's like my own life flashed before my eyes, and all I could think about was you and I ran to you, jumping into the water because my best friend was drowning."  
  
Liam's eyes are watering and he's turning to cup Zayn's face in his hands, "Zayn, you almost died, you could have drowned and I would have never been able to tell you how I feel, how I've been in love with you for so long and seeing you go down into the water scared the fucking shit out of me and I just couldn't lose you."  
  
The tears are now streaming down Liam's face, but he's making no effort to stop them because fuck it he can't, Zayn could have been gone forever today but he's here and as scared as Liam is, he's more than thankful that Zayn is alright.  
  
What he doesn't expect is to feel warm lips pressed against his, and it takes him a few seconds to actually comprehend what's going on but when he does he's pressing his lips back against Zayn's, curling his arm around the smaller man’s waist as Zayn's arms come to wrap around his shoulder.  
  
The kiss grows more passionate and heated as the minutes pass, the two pulling away for air with red and swollen lips, a gentle smile adorning their faces.  
  
Zayn's resting their foreheads together, his fingers playing with the hairs at the nape of Liam's neck, "You've been in love with me?"  
  
Liam nods dumbly, so awestruck by the kiss that words just aren't coming out of his mouth.  
  
Zayn lets out a choked sound before he's grinning a watery smile, "Good because I've been so arse over tits for you as well, longer than I can remember to be completely honest."  
  
A strangled sound comes out of Liam's mouth before he's being Zayn into another kiss, this one more bruising and passion filled than their first.  
  
The situation seems to catch up to them and Liam's walking them backwards until the back of Zayn's knees are hitting the bed, causing the both of them to collapse onto it, Liam lying on top of Zayn.  
  
They break away from the kiss long enough to look into each other's eyes, sincerity and love all they can see.  
  
Liam traces the crevices of Zayn's face as Zayn's hands come up to cup Liam's.  
  
"You won't believe how bad I've wanted you for so long Li, every day I just wanted to pull you close and tell you how much I love you, how much I want you."  
  
Zayn's eyes are beginning to get watery again and Liam's leaving down to kiss Zayn's eyelids, "I think I would believe it because I've felt the same way for years now. Every time I looked at you, I just wanted you in my arm all the time, I wanted to be kissing you, holding you, just never letting go at all."  
  
Zayn smiles, eyes crinkled in the corners, "Well I'm never gonna stop you from doing that, I never would have. I want to be in your arms forever Li; they're my favorite place to be."  
  
Liam's eyes scream adoration as he gazes down at Zayn's face. The two of them staring fondly at each other, but this time there is a mutual look of love flowing between them as well. Liam leans down again, capturing Zayn's lips in another chaste kiss, his hands cupping Zayn's face as Zayn's rest on his hips, moving up and down in a soothing motion that Liam relaxes into.  
  
As the kiss deepens, Zayn's tongue licks at Liam's bottom lip, begging for entrance and Liam obliges instantly, his mouth opening enough for Zayn's tongue to slither in.  
  
Their tongues dance around each other, battling for dominance and Liam experimentally grinds down onto Zayn, their apparent hard-ons brushing against one another.  
  
They pull away from the kiss, their eyes darker than before and then they're kissing again, hips grinding while their hands roam over each other's bodies.  
  
Zayn's hands run all over Liam's back, feeling the muscles flex under his touch as Liam moves over him, Zayn's nails leaving imprints of their own every time their lengths rub just right.  
  
Liam's hands run over Zayn's chest, his nails catching onto Zayn's nipples, rubbing them until they're hard at the touch, eliciting a moan from Zayn's mouth.  
  
The sound alone makes Liam even harder in his board shorts and he's leaning down to suck onto Zayn's neck, biting and kissing until there's a big purple bruise on Zayn's collarbone.  
  
Zayn let's a moan while Liam works at his neck, his hands moving down Liam's back until they're sliding under his board shorts, Zayn's hands grabbing a cheek in each hand and squeezing, a moan falling out of Liam's mouth at the action.  
  
They rut against each other and soon their kisses become a lot more heated, more frantic and lust filled.  
  
They're reaching between them, both tugging their own board shorts off until it's just their bare bodies, skin on skin, oh how long they've both dreamt of this moment.  
  
Now that there's no material in the way, Liam starts grinding down while Zayn’s hips buck up, moving their lengths together in the most delicious way, the two men moaning into each other's mouths between exchanged kisses.  
  
Liam seals their lips together before kissing down Zayn's neck, nipping at the skin until he's reaching Zayn's tattooed chest, kissing at the lips in between the pair of wings tattooed there, Zayn's body arching off the bed at the action.  
  
Liam continues to kiss down Zayn's chest, sucking at each nipple until they're hard, moving down until he's kissing at Zayn's toned stomach, all the way down to where Zayn's length is curled up, hard and leaking.  
  
He tugs on it, giving it a few pumps, eliciting moan after moan from Zayn. Liam leans down, sucking the tip into his mouth, his tongue slipping under the head as he begins to go down further on Zayn's length.  
  
Liam's cheeks are hollowed, his head bobbing as he takes more of Zayn into his mouth and he's humming around him, the vibrations causing a force of shivers to run through Zayn's body as his hands reach down to tangle into Liam's hair, pulling and scratching as Liam pleasures him.  
  
Before Liam can keep sucking him, Zayn is pulling him off and bringing him in for a kiss, tasting himself on Liam's tongue, moaning as their kisses get a little sloppy, their lengths once again sliding together as Liam grinds down on Zayn.  
  
With a burst of strength, Zayn flips them over, straddling Liam's thighs before he's running his hands up and down Liam's chest, fingers catching onto his nipples, making them hard under the touch.  
  
Zayn kisses Liam, trailing his mouth down to suck a bruise into Liam's neck, right where it meets his collarbone, licking over the skin as it turns a light purple. He continues to kiss down Liam's chest, teasing each nipple with his fingers, Liam moaning unabashedly as Zayn's mouth trails all the way down to his length, pressing a little kiss to the top.  
  
Liam's hands come to tangle in Zayn's hair, pulling at it in a less painful but pleasurable way. Zayn deep throats him, sucking Liam down all the way to the base and coming back up, bobbing his head in the most obscene way and Liam might just come from that but he doesn't want to, fuck he wants to come from being inside of Zayn.  
  
He pulls at Zayn's head, pulling him off of his length before bringing him up for a kiss, a bruising kiss that leaves them both breathless before he's flipping them both over again, this time so he's in between Zayn's legs.  
  
He rubs their lengths together, interlocking their fingers together before bringing them up to rest above Zayn's head as they kiss, their bodies already accumulating with sweat.  
  
Liam begins to trail his mouth downwards once again, suck bruises into Zayn's hips, Zayn's body bucking up as moans tumble out of his mouth and he sounds absolutely _filthy_ and Liam just wants to hear that noise come out of Zayn's mouth, make it their sound track to when they have sex but right now, he needs to hear that sound again.  
  
He trails his mouth downwards, picking up Zayn's legs and pressing them against Zayn's chest and he places soft kisses to the inside of Zayn's thighs, Zayn keening at the action, "Fuck Li, just _please_ , I need more."  
  
Liam leans in a bit more until his face is practically buried between Zayn's legs, his tongue coming out a bit and swiping at Zayn's hole, and the sound that comes out of Zayn's mouth sounds like a choked sob which quickly turns into breathy moans as Liam begins to lick repeatedly at the pink flesh.  
  
Zayn's eyes are squeezed shut at the pleasure he's receiving from Liam's tongue, his hands fisting into the sheets next to him and in Liam's hair as he tries to keep his hips from bucking up.  
  
Liam flattens his tongue and pushes it into Zayn's hole, the warm, wet heat engulfing his tongue and now he's just pushing in and out of Zayn's hole, tongue fucking him until Zayn is practically screaming, biting down on his hand to calm the groans that are slipping out of his mouth.  
  
"Li, _shit_ , yes fuck keep going." Zayn's back arches off the bed as he pulls a bit on Liam's hair, "Yes like that, _fuck_."  
  
Liam finally pulls away from the heat between Zayn's legs, leaning over to their night table and taking out a condom and bottle of lube.

Zayn smirks at Liam, but it’s quickly wiped away when Liam wraps a warm hand around Zayn’s prick, putting just enough pressure to pleasure Zayn, but not enough to relieve him and fuck, Liam’s teasing him and it’s fucking hot.

Liam smothers his fingers with lube, lining up his pointer finger with Zayn’s hole, and he looks up to see Zayn’s legs widening for him, giving in so easily, and Liam’s mind goes blank for a second because he’s dreamt about this for so long and it’s finally happening and Zayn’s practically begging for it.

He pushes his finger into the warm heat, pushing in until he’s in knuckle deep, moving his finger in and out before adding a second one.

Zayn’s already moaning obscenely, profanities slipping out of his mouth between each moan and he’s riding down on Liam’s fingers and this is thousands of times better than his dreams.

Just as Liam’s adding a third finger, Zayn’s eyes snap open and he’s pulling Liam in for a clashing kiss, their lips sliding over each other as their tongues dance around, and Liam’s moving three fingers in and out of Zayn as he traces patterns into Zayn’s hip to calm him down.

Liam rest his forehead against Zayn’s, his fingers slowing their pace a bit as they search for that bundle of nerves inside of Zayn that will completely ruin him, and he finally finds and presses against it and Zayn’s gone, his eyes roll back into his head, his body arching off the bed and plastering itself to Liam’s and Liam can’t help it, he wraps his free arm around Zayn’s waist as he continues to press into that bundle of nerves and Zayn’s coming between their bodies, his body going slack as he calms down from his high.

Zayn’s chest rises and falls unevenly as he tries to find his breath, his eyes opening to see Liam staring down at him in awe, his eyes still dark and his prick still standing upright, looking absolutely red and swollen, needing it’s release.

Liam goes to wrap a hand around himself and pump his way to his orgasm but Zayn’s grabbing his hand and leading him back to his entrance, and Liam gets the message, slowly pushing them in and opening Zayn up as Zayn himself rips open the condom wrapper, rolling into onto Liam’s prick and lathering it up with a good amount of lube.

Liam cups Zayn’s face, his eyes full of concern and love and fuck Zayn’s never had anyone look at him that way, “Ready babe?”

Zayn just nods because he’s been ready for a long time and if Liam doesn’t get this show on the road he might actually cry.

Slowly Liam lines himself with Zayn’s entrance, slowly pushing in until he’s bottoming out in one smooth thrust.

Once again Zayn’s eyes screw shut and Liam just wants to take away the pain Zayn is feeling, leaning over to capture Zayn’s lips in a gentle kiss as his fingers continue to trace patterns into Zayn’s hip to distract him from the pain.

Soon Zayn’s body is relaxing under Liam’s touch and his eyes are opening, darkened with lust as he whimpers, “Li, move, _please._ ”

Liam nods his head, easily obliging because he wants Zayn to enjoy himself; he wants their first time to be fucking amazing. He wants to break Zayn apart, but also wants to hold him close the entire time.

He begins to slowly thrust in and out, starting up a slow rhythm that is letting Zayn adjust to the size of Liam, who happens to be quite big, before he’s angling his hips up a bit and driving back into Zayn.

Zayn’s body moves with his thrusts, up and down against the bed Liam’s leaning over Zayn’s body, pulling his lips into a searing hot kiss, licking into Zayn’s mouth as he wraps his legs around Liam’s waist, changing the angle of the thrusts, taking Liam deeper into him.

Zayn’s whimpering as he scratches down Liam’s back, “Please Li, faster please I can take it- I just need-”

Liam cuts Zayn’s pleas off with a perfectly angled thrust against his prostate and Zayn’s arching off the bed, a moan falling out of his mouth and vibrating through the walls of their cabin, mixing with the low grunts escaping out of Liam’s mouth as he thrusts faster into Zayn, the feeling of the heat surrounding his prick feeling so amazing and tight.

“Yeah right there Li, fuck you’re amazing at this, _shit._ ” Liam doesn’t know how Zayn’s speaking clear sentences because he’s lifting Zayn’s legs a little higher onto his back, leaning even farther over Zayn’s body and he’s practically blanketing him, pulling him into another burning hot kiss, and he’s thrusting faster and harder against Zayn’s prostate.

Every moan out of Zayn’s mouth is swallowed by Liam’s lips as he kisses Zayn, his tongue licking around Zayn’s mouth as he continues to thrust into the man with pin point accuracy and their bodies are sliding perfectly together, the sweat between them growing more and more, the air around their bodies and in the cabin getting steamier and hotter and their moans are filling the air and this is the soundtrack that Liam’s falling in love with.

Zayn looks absolutely debauched, looks absolutely gorgeous like this and Liam wishes he could capture this moment and store it away in his mind forever.

Their bodies move perfectly together, Zayn’s hips pushing back against every single one of Liam’s inward thrusts and he’s seeing stars behind his eyelids and when he opens his eyes to the sight of a completely wrecked Liam on top of him Zayn can’t help but smile a bit.

He likes feeling Liam on top of him, around him, inside of him and it’s comforting and pleasurable all at once. Liam knows exactly how to drive Zayn insane but isn’t trying to tease him at all, but instead give in to everything he asks for and that just turns Zayn on even more, his prick red and swollen on his stomach, shining wet with precome and its trapped between their tightly pressed bodies, not getting enough pressure to actually let Zayn come.

Zayn looks up to see Liam staring down at him, his eyes dark but filled with so much adoration and honestly Zayn’s never felt so loved during sex and he wraps a hand around Liam’s neck, softly bringing his lips down onto Zayn’s and they’re kissing, but this kiss is a lot more gentle, a lot more loving, and the beds creaking under them but their hearts are pounding together against their touching chests and every moan out of Liam’s mouth is punctuated with a breathy _Zayn,_ while every moan slipping out of Zayn’s is a raspy _Liam,_ and they’re both so completely wrecked and Liam’s thrusting in once, twice, three more times before he’s coming into the condom, his vision going black for a second before he’s coming down from his high.

Liam’s orgasm triggers Zayn’s own and he’s coming hot and white across their stomachs.

Zayn’s just coming down from his high when Liam slowly collapses onto his chest, their breathing labored, their chests heaving but Zayn’s arms are wrapped around Liam’s back while Liam’s are wrapped around Zayn’s waist and they don’t really care about the come in between their bodies because they’re so fucking gone.

After they’ve laid there for a few moments more, Liam slowly pulls out of Zayn, rolling the condom off and throwing it into the waste basket, before he’s padding into the bathroom, wetting another wash cloth and coming back to rub Zayn’s stomach clean.

Zayn watches him with hooded eyes, his post orgasm high making his bones a lot heavier and he smiles tiredly when Liam collapses next to him onto the bed.

They both lay there, facing one another before Liam’s hand comes out to trace down the side of Zayn’s face, a question lingering in his eyes.

Zayn’s always known Liam well so he knows something’s bothering Liam, “Out with it Li. What are you thinking about?”

Liam’s eyes snap up to Zayn’s and he has hesitance and insecurity pouring out of them and no, that doesn’t settle well with Zayn. He runs a hand down Liam’s face as he asks, “Li, what’s wrong?”

Once again Liam’s fingers go back to tracing Zayn’s face but his mouth opens before words are spilling out, “Where does this leave us Zayn? I mean we both admitted our feelings for each other but we never did anything to really finalize what we are and I just don’t want this to be the only time I get you like this. I want you all the time.”

Zayn pulls Liam close to him, tucking his head under his chin, as he runs his hands over Liam’s sweat stained back in a soothing matter, “Li, I’ve been in love with you for the longest time. You’ve always been more than a best friend to me since I can remember. I want you to be my boyfriend, my lover, my life, my heart; just anything that I can say is mine because you’re all I want Liam, for as long as you want me.”

Liam’s breath catches in his throat because he’s always known that Zayn’s had a way with words but the amount of conviction in his voice right now is tugging at Liam’s heartstrings and he’s looking up at Zayn, seeing only love shine out of Zayn’s eyes and he’s leaning up to seal their lips in a gentle kiss, their lips locking in a passionate dance until they both pull away with a slight flush and red kiss bitten lips.

Liam leans their foreheads together, cupping Zayn’s jaw in his hand, nuzzling their noses together in the most loving way, “I’ll be whatever you want me to be, because I want you to be everything for me. I’ve always been yours, just like you’ve always been mine and babe,” he kisses Zayn then, quick and sweet before rubbing their noses together, “I’ll always want you, forever if possible.”

“Boyfriends then?” Zayn looks so fucking hopeful, his eyes wide and beautiful, and Liam leans in and kisses Zayn until he’s sure he’s given him his answer.

Liam pulls away smiling, “Boyfriends babe.”

The smile on Zayn’s face is so bright that Liam honestly feels his heart swell 10x its size because he made Zayn that happy, he’s the one that made Zayn smile like that and he always wants to be the one to make Zayn smile like that.

Zayn rests his head in the crook of Liam’s neck, his arms going to wrap around Liam’s waist as Liam holds Zayn’s body close to his own, his arms wrapped tightly around Zayn’s lower back, pressing their chests close while their legs tangle together.

Sleep begins to overtake them and Zayn snuggles close in Liam’s embrace, feeling at peace in the arms holding him like an anchor, a soft glide of hands up and down his back, soothing him into a gentle sleep and he smiles against the skin of Liam’s neck, pressing a kiss to it before nuzzling his nose into Liam’s throat and finally drifting off, Liam following seconds later.

~

They wake up a few hours later, curled around each other, warm and surrounded by love and if they could they’d stay tangled like this for much longer.

Liam’s awake first and he presses kisses all over Zayn’s face, pressing a soft one to the tip of Zayn’s nose, causing Zayn to scrunch up his nose, a small smile playing at his lips as his eyes flutter open and take in the beautiful sight that is his boyfriend.

The feeling of waking up in each other’s arms is one they’ve both wanted and now that they have it they snuggle closer, noses touching, legs tangled, arms wrapped tightly around one another as they stare into each other’s eyes.

Liam leans in close, catching Zayn’s bottom lip between his teeth, giving them a teasing nip before pressing a kiss to those sinfully delicious pink lips, “I love you Zayn.”

Those four words alone send Zayn’s heart racing, a smile blossoming on his face, his eyes crinkling in the corners as he leans in the extra inch to press a gentle kiss to Liam’s full and soft lips, ones he wants to bite and bruise until they’re a bright red.

When they pull away Liam chuckles to himself before bringing Zayn closer into his arms, “The lads are going to be smug when we tell them.”

Zayn laughs against the skin of Liam’s neck, the hot breath sending a jolt of pleasure through Liam’s veins, “Yeah, think they’ve known for a long time. Guess we were too oblivious to notice.”

Liam kisses the skin of Zayn’s forehead, pushing the hair off to the side, as he leaves his lips there, “At least we finally figured it out.”

Zayn nods, kissing the skin closest to him, “Thank god we did babe. Waited years to have you, now I finally do.”

Liam holds on a bit tighter, “I’m all yours you possessive little man.”

Zayn rolls his eyes, pawing at Liam’s chest half-heartedly, “Yeah but I’m your possessive little man, and you love me.”

Liam hums against Zayn’s forehead in agreement, but Zayn’s pulling back slightly to look into Liam’s eyes, “I love you too you know, so much, so fucking much.”

With a quick kiss to Zayn’s nose Liam nods, a soft smiling playing at the corner of his lips as he takes in Zayn, beautiful perfect Zayn, who he finally gets to call his, “Yeah, I do.”

~

It’s around 8 PM when Liam and Zayn decide to head out to the dining hall, sneaking in quickly, grabbing some food and finding their table just as the other lads walk in. They take notice of the two, hurrying up to get their own food before they’re sitting across from them, brows furrowed.

Louis the one to speak out for them, “Something’s different. You both look like you’re glowing.”

They sit there thoughtful while Liam and Zayn sneak glances at each other, blushes tinting their cheeks as Harry’s eyes widen and he’s leaning in to hiss at them, “You guys had sex didn’t you?! Holy fuck you finally admitted your feelings to each other didn’t you?”

Zayn and Liam burst out laughing but nod in consent and Liam was right, the other three looked shocked at first before a smug look crosses over all of their faces, “It’s about time you fucking idiots.”

Liam just rolls his eyes at them but turns to wink at Zayn who still blushes a beautiful pink and Liam wishes he could lean over a peck Zayn on the cheek but he’d rather not take the chances of getting caught.

He knows that Zayn feels the same way because there is a sad look in his eyes, and they’re both reaching out to each other under the table cloth, their fingers lacing together until they’re palm to palm, the contact being enough for them because it’s better than nothing at all.

~

It’s when they’re back in their cabin that night that things get a lot more emotional, but in a good sense.

Zayn’s standing in front of their mirror, just gazing at himself like he tends to do sometimes before Liam’s sliding up behind him, his arms wrapping around Zayn’s waist from behind as he leaves small little kisses to the back of Zayn’s neck.

Zayn’s eyes close at the touch as he arches into it, his senses tingling as his toes curl at the way he feels a shiver trickle down through his spine, something only Liam has the power to do to him.

Liam pulls away to kiss at the spot behind Zayn’s ear and Zayn can’t help himself when he lets out a small whimper because that’s his sweet spot. Liam nuzzles his face into Zayn’s neck, pressing a kiss to the skin before he’s pulling away again, resting his chin on Zayn’s exposed shoulder.

Liam presses the sides of their heads together, practically seeing the thoughts zooming around in Zayn’s head, “What’s going on up there that’s making you all contemplative?”

Zayn shrugs a bit but his body is a little tense, embarrassed to ask the one question he’s been dying to.

Liam knows him well enough, knowing it takes a little push to get Zayn to spill out his thoughts, “Come on Zaynie, you know you can tell me anything.”

Zayn lifts his gaze so their eyes lock and he wraps his arms around Liam’s which are now holding him tightly to Liam’s chest and he feels warm and protected in this embrace, giving him the courage to vocalize his question, “What made you fall in love with me Liam? What’s so special about me?”

Liam’s eyes widen because he knows how Zayn can get, he knows how vulnerable Zayn is when it comes to love and he should have expected this. Because though Zayn may have a tough exterior, he’s a kind, loving, warm-hearted guy who’s had his fair share of battles in life, leading him to have plenty of self-doubting moments.

Liam just holds Zayn closer, keeping their gazes locked in the mirror as he begins, "I fell in love with you because of how different yet similar to me you were."  
  
Liam points to them in the mirror, "We aren't the same skin tone but yet we blend together so well. We don't look the same but we definitely have similar taste in hair and clothes. You're artistic while I'm athletic. You're all brains when I'm all strength. You're the logical one where as I tend to be impractical. We're complete opposites yet we mix together so well, always have since we were kids."  
  
He turns Zayn around to look at him, his hand cupping Zayn's face as he feels Zayn's arms lock around his waist, "You made me feel important when we met 10 years ago. You made me forget about all those bullies back home. You made me feel special and loved, sharing my obsession and love for comics and superheroes, a bond I never had with anyone else growing stronger each day we spent together. When you kept writing to me, making sure we got to see each other, leading up to when we finally got old enough to see each other without our parents having to come I realized that you'd maybe changed physically and maturity wise, but you were still the same dorky Zayn I met when we were 10, you were my Zayn who still loved me and made me happy and I guess I realized how important you were to me around that time and after that I fell in love, and I've been wanting you for a long time now, can't believe I actually have you now."  
  
Liam traces every inch of Zayn's face with the tips of his fingers as he continues, "You're so beautiful Zayn, so completely and utterly gorgeous that I never believed someone like you would fall for someone like me," he puts a hand over Zayn's mouth as he goes to interrupt," but now I know that it's possible. You could have anyone you wanted, but still you chose me. Even years ago, you could have chosen anyone to be your friend but you stuck with me, showed me off as your best friend and I knew you were a keeper. As the years went on our friendship just grew with it and I started loving you and haven't been able to stop."  
  
Zayn's eyes are watering, tears slowly slipping out and falling like raindrops down Zayn's face. Liam uses the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the tears, leaning in to kiss the skin under each eye, pressing kisses to Zayn's eyelids as they close, trying to be as loving as possible to show Zayn how he feels.  
  
As Zayn's tears begin to subside, he opens his eyes and there's a newfound light in them, one Liam knows he helped bring about and he feels a sense of pride in Zayn and himself.  
  
As Liam rubs circles into the skin of Zayn's jaw, Zayn pulls Liam even closer by his hips, pressing their chests flush together but this time it's more intimate, gentler, not as sexual as it had been earlier that day.  
"You really mean all that Li."  
  
Liam nods immediately, "Babe I could go on for hours, but everything about you was and still is so intoxicating, you're one of the best people I've ever met in my entire life. You're so kind of loving, you care so much about everyone, always wanting to make a difference in people's lives and you make me so proud. I can't even put into words how much I love everything about you, how much I simply just love you."  
  
Zayn's crushing their lips together at that, nipping at Liam's bottom lip until his mouth opens, Zayn's tongue wiggling inside and battling with Liam's. Zayn presses harder into Liam, his kisses deepening as he tilts his head, a hand going behind Liam's neck, pulling him in, and though this all seems so sexual, Liam can feel the gentle loving was in the way that Zayn's holding him, how he presses hard kisses to Liam's lips but soothes them over with an even softer kiss right after.  
  
When it seems like they'll go dizzy from a lack of oxygen they pull away from each other, Zayn resting his arms around Liam's shoulders, his hands playing with the hairs at the base of Liam's neck.  
  
Zayn's expression screams fond while his eyes spill with adoration and Liam is squirming a bit under the gaze, his cheeks flushing a pretty pink because he doesn't think he'll ever get used to Zayn looking at him like this.  
  
"See this is why I fell in love with you Li." Zayn lifts Liam's head so their gazes are locked and Zayn's smiling at him, eyes still watery but there is a bright happiness that resides in them as well. "You're unavailing faith in me made me fall in love with you."  
  
Zayn brings their foreheads together, pressing a quick kiss to Liam's nose before he's pulling back some to look into Liam's eyes, "When we were 10 I was a bit of a loner with my art and love for comics and superheroes, but then you came and changed everything. You appreciated my art, practically radiated with happiness when you figured out about my superhero and comic book obsession and that's when I knew, at the mere age of 10, that you were bloody special to me and I couldn't let you go."  
  
Zayn chuckles to himself but continues on, "And I made sure I didn't and you honestly didn't mind either. We became best friends in those two months and I was so scared you wouldn't write back, that you'd forget about me, but I remembered how we'd both gotten emotional when we'd had to say goodbye and I knew, I had a feeling we'd stay friends. And I was right. You always wrote back, always asked about my art and just made me feel so much better about myself. You helped me get through the bullying, you helped me find myself and you stayed my best friend through everything. At times I'd thought you'd get sick of me, or we'd get sick of each other, but thankfully it never happened, not that I'd ever let you go if I had a choice. You were the best thing to happen to me. You made me happy too, made me feel important and I guess I fell in love with you the same time you fell in love with me."  
  
Zayn's cupping Liam's face as he speaks on, Liam's eyes now beginning to fill with tears, "You'd always been such a dork to me, a cute one who was the best friend I could have asked for, and then I remember seeing you one day and all I could think was fucking hell, my best friend is bloody good looking. And now I look at you and you're so gorgeous Liam, your muscles, your abs, your face, just you in general became so sexy even though you've stayed my same cute and dorky little Liam under all of it. You're always so helpful, always making sure to take care of others, being so kind and loving and gentle and fuck I fell in love with all of that. You have your insecurities just like I have mine and we help each other with them and over time I guess you just changed me into a better person, and in the process I fell in love with your personality and you stole my heart away."  
  
Liam's leaning in and sealing their lips together in a kiss that says, _I love you, I'm yours, you have my heart, you're perfect_ , and so much more that he tries to pour out through his lips and into Zayn's heart.  
  
It's like Zayn gets it, the way Zayn's always understood Liam, and he's smiling into the kiss, pulling away and rubbing at the tears falling out of Liam's eyes with the softest touch, a beautiful smile adorning his face as he gazes at Liam.  
  
Liam presses their foreheads together, breathing in the smell of cigarettes, mint and Armani cologne that is so distinctly Zayn, and he smiles, "Do I get to keep your heart then?"  
  
Zayn just smiles back, one hand cupping the back of Liam's neck in a loving hold, the other tangling itself into Liam's hair before he answers, "It's yours forever as long as I get to steal your heart babe."  
  
Liam just winks at Zayn, darting in to kiss him briefly as he whispers against Zayn's lips, "Already stole mine babe; please keep it forever."  
  
Zayn smiles against Liam's lips and then their kissing, their arms wrapping tightly around each other, and they're walking backwards until they hit Zayn's bed, falling straight down onto it with this time it being Zayn on top of Liam.  
  
Clothes are quickly discarded as their hands start to roam and their actions become a lot less innocent and more passionate than before.  
  
Soon the sound of their love making is echoing through the air, their bodies accumulating with sweat as their bodies move together in a balanced symphony that had already been written out for them in their destiny, and when they've both come down from their highs, they wrap their arms around each other, drifting off into a peaceful sleep with thoughts of each other plaguing their dreams.

~

Liam's the first to wake up the next morning, arms wrapped tightly around Zayn from behind who'd turned in his sleep and ended up with his back to Liam's chest, his arms resting lightly on Liam's own.  
  
Slowly so he doesn't jostle the sleeping man, Liam extracts himself from around Zayn and heads to the bathroom to take a piss.  
  
He's walking out of the bathroom, headed towards Zayn's bed again when something on the floor catches his eye; Zayn's sketchbook.  
  
He doesn't want to invade Zayn's privacy but he's always wanted to know what that raven haired man draws in here, what has him hunched over in pure concentration as his hands flit over the page, bringing an image to life with more artistic skill than Liam has ever seen anyone have that isn't Zayn.  
  
As he flips through the pages, Liam sees mostly sketches of scenery and other little things before he starts to notice drawings of him. It's not that he's freaked out, he’s more amazed than anything because Jesus Christ, Zayn really has so much more talent than he gives himself credit for.  
  
As Liam flips through each sketch Zayn's drawn of him he reaches the one that Zayn had been drawing the day Louis had kicked the ball at Liam when he wasn't paying attention, leading to him being hit straight in the face as he was staring at Zayn.  
  
He knows it's from that day because of the scene depicted in the drawing and because Zayn has a tendency to date his art, a weir habit of his that Liam still respects none the less.  
  
Liam stares at the drawing because this can't be him. This being that Zayn has drawn looks more god-like, more ethereal than Liam could ever be but he knows it's himself because he can see the stubble, he can see the Nike basketball shorts he'd worn that day, the distinctive swoop of his quiff, and fuck Liam really loves Zayn.  
  
Liam quietly closes the sketchbook and places it on their desk, slowly moving back to Zayn's bed and sliding in under the covers and wrapping his arms around Zayn once again.  
  
This feels like a warm little cocoon that Liam never really wants to leave but he's content with having Zayn in his arms, their legs tangled together under the sheets, the sun shining in brightly as if emphasizing Liam's happiness just a bit more.  
  
As he drifts off again, Liam's mind goes back to the drawings of himself, but right now he's tired and he'll ask Zayn about them in a little while when they're both finally awake.

~

It's when they're both standing at the sink brushing their teeth that Liam decides to bring it up.  
  
Liam's a little nervous that Zayn will get upset but decides to say something anyway, "Um I woke up early this morning cause I had to piss and I saw your sketchbook on the floor, and curiosity got the best of me and I flipped through it, and you're not mad right? I just saw the drawings of me and fuck, Zayn they're fucking amazing, am I really that interesting to draw?"  
  
Zayn's eyes have widened and he's not really mad just more surprised than anything because Liam wasn't meant to see the sketches of him, Zayn felt a bit embarrassed and creepy with them all, but judging from the awed expression on Liam's face he realizes that maybe he shouldn't be, "Yeah you are Li. You're my favorite subject to draw. Always have been. You've just got the perfect proportions, a beautiful face and a toned physique and I wish I could just draw you all the time Liam; just make you pose for me so I could draw you whenever I want."  
  
Liam's eyes brighten at that and so does something in his expression, "You can Zayn. Just ask me to and I'll pose however you want me."  
  
Zayn doesn't comprehend that at first, but once he does his head shoots up to look at Liam, "You're serious?" He can't help but look a little skeptical.  
  
Liam chuckles at the reaction, running his hand up and down Zayn's back in a soothing manner, "You love to draw; I love sitting with you and watching it happen. Of course I'm serious."

And there’s the smile on Zayn’s face that Liam loves to see, the one where his entire face brightens up and his eyes turn into little black slits, where his tongue pokes out behind his teeth as he smiles. “Alright then, it’s settled.”

Twenty minutes later and the two of them are sitting across from each other as Zayn beings to ponder on how he’d like to draw Liam.

Zayn’s flipping through his sketchbook, seeing the different ways he’d drawn Liam, all the different situations and moments, and that’s when it hits him.

The images of the day before come running back into his mind, Liam hovering over him, a panting mess underneath him, and nude Liam had looked so utterly wreaked yet equally as beautiful and he knows how he wants to draw Liam now.

Zayn gets up from his bed, walking over to Liam so he’s standing in the v of his legs, Liam’s arms wrapping tightly around Zayn’s hips as they stare at each other, “Li, I want you to pose naked for me.”

Liam splutters at that, his eyes widening as hi cheeks redden, “Zayn you can’t be serious. That’s just- that’s so awkward.”

Zayn smacks lightly at the back of Liam’s head, tangling his fingers through the strands as he smirks down at Liam, “Nothing I haven’t seen before love.”

Liam just rolls his eyes at him but sighs, giving in, “Oh alright, where do you want me?”

Zayn looks around their cabin, eyes landing on the couch that is bathed in sunlight streaming in from outside and he points over at it, “I want you to lie down on the couch, on your side with your arm holding your head up, you’ll be nude so I want you to cross your legs a bit so I can still enough but it isn’t too revealing. Can you do that?”

Liam nods up at him, standing up and pressing a lingering kiss to Zayn’s lips, “Anything for you.”

Zayn just smiles as Liam walks over to the couch, slowly stripping off his boxers as he goes, and Zayn’s eyes land on Liam’s arse, the round and smooth skin looking so tempting and fuck this is going to be harder than Zayn imagined.

Liam lays down the way Zayn had asked him too, all Rose Dawson from the Titanic, and Zayn pulls up the chair from their desk, plopping down onto it until he can find the right angle to draw from.

Zayn really can’t help himself when he traces his eyes over Liam laid out like that, and he feels himself start to strain a bit against his boxers, discreetly placing his sketchbook over the bulge to make it less noticeable.

It’s as if Liam knows Zayn’s dilemma, can sense the sexual tension beginning to build, and he smirks at the raven haired man, eyes darkening as he roams his eyes over his god send of a boyfriend, and fuck Zayn is beautiful.

“You ready Li?” Zayn’s voice is low and husky, properly giving away the sexual tension eating away at him, “You’ll have to be completely still.”

Liam just nods at him, smirk still in place and he’s going to enjoy this, knowing he has this sexual power over Zayn by just laying bare like this for him.

The minutes begin to pass and though Liam’s muscles begin to ache his mind is completely distracted by how attractive Zayn looks when he’s concentrating. His tongue pokes out a bit, licking over his lips at times while Liam’s eyes follow the action. Zayn’s bowed over his sketchbook, glancing up several times to look at Liam but he knows that Zayn’s thrown all of his sexual desire out of the window in order to concentrate on this sketch, and it’s making Liam want to just get up and kiss him for it.

They make eye contact a lot, Liam noting the darkening of Zayn’s eyes every time, but he wants to do this for Zayn, wants to let him finish this sketch because art is important to Zayn, and Zayn is important to Liam.

It’s twenty minutes later when Zayn’s shoulders sag and he’s placing his pencil on the desk, finally looking up at Liam. Zayn walks over to the couch plopping down right next to him, before he’s handing over the sketch, looking away for a minute as he blushes.

Liam’s eyes widen at the sketch because who the hell did Zayn actually draw because this could not be Liam; this man that’s drawn on the paper can only be classified as some beautiful and ethereal being that definitely isn’t Liam, yet like all of Zayn’s other sketches he sees the resemblance of himself in the one sitting in his lap.

His eyes roam over every detail of the drawing, taking in the definition in his muscles and stomach, the stubble that’s spread over his jaw, the birthmark right on his throat, all the way down to the muscles flexing in his legs as he laid there.

Liam glances up to see Zayn staring at him, a questioning look in his eye, “Did you like it?”

Liam places the sketch on to the table next to them before he’s practically ravishing Zayn, pouncing on to him and causing them both to fall back onto the couch as he kisses him deeply, “Do I like it? Fuck babe I love it. You’re so talented and how is that even me? He’s so beautiful, and fuck I really have no words to say really.”

Zayn giggles a bit, “Well that’s how I see you Liam, you’re gorgeous.” He leans up to nip at Liam’s bottom lip, “I’m glad you loved it though.”

Zayn’s hands begin to roam over Liam’s body, the obvious sexual tension from before coming back full force and Zayn’s experimentally bucks his hips up, his clothed erection sliding against Liam’s.

Liam’s answering groan is enough to make Zayn smirk, but then Liam’s hand is moving down and taking a hold of his length and his smirk vanishes as he lets out a moan at the pressure surrounding it.

Zayn’s met with a wolfish smile from Liam, who leans down and licks into Zayn’s lips, “Two can play this game Malik.”

Liam slowly and teasingly, pulls down Zayn’s boxers, letting his clothed erection free to slap up against his stomach, already hard and dripping with precome.

The next half hour is spent with the two of them grinding their hips together, eliciting sounds out of each other as their lengths slide together continuously, torturously slow and then rapidly fast until they’re both coming hot and fast between their stomachs.

Though their earlier actions were lust filled and passionate, they now lay there together, curled around one another placing gentle touches over each other’s bodies as they exchange soft kisses, whispered words spoken into their skin, fingers dancing around and holding each other close.

~

The next week there’s a field trip to the beach and almost everyone is excited to go, however they’re required to have a few counselors stay back to keep tabs on the camp so obviously Zayn, Liam, Louis, Harry and Niall would jump up to offer their services.

The buses are all driving off and the five boys are genuinely so excited because they get the entire camp to themselves for a good 12 hours, to do whatever they want whenever they want, and that’s a good feeling.

Zayn and Liam are standing outside of the dining hall, waiting for the others to show up so they can eat when Liam wraps his arms around Zayn from behind.

He feels Liam press kisses to the back of his neck and his eye close at the sensation, a tremor running through his body at the touch as he leans into it.

Liam holds him closer as he nuzzles his face into the skin of Zayn’s neck, “Babe, since I did something for you, will you do something for me?”

Zayn nods blindly because of course he would, “Anything.”

Liam presses a kiss to the spot right behind Zayn’s ear, a soft sound escaping Zayn’s mouth at the touch, “Let’s go to the lake today so I can teach you how to swim.”

Zayn sort of freezes then, the feeling of going under coming back to him but he feels Liam’s arms like an anchor around him and he knows he’ll be okay. He relaxes back into the embrace before nodding, “Okay, we’ll do it.”

~

Okay, Zayn isn’t sure he wants to do this anymore because just looking out into the water is scaring him no matter how safe Liam feels.

Liam with all his muscles, and athleticism, and trust, and okay fine maybe he can do this but fuck it’s still scary.

Zayn’s standing there at the end of the dock but feels Liam around him even before he makes contact and it’s a comforting touch when Liam’s arms wrap around him again, his chin resting on Zayn’s shoulder, “Sure you want to do this babe?”

Zayn nods because he’s 20 years old, he’s got to learn and get over his fear of water.

Liam turning Zayn’s head then, kissing him deeply, pulling away to kiss up Zayn’s cheek, a soft press of lips to his temple and then a quick kiss to his shoulder before he’s hugging Zayn to him tightly.

It’s those gentle touches that relax all of the bones in Zayn’s body, the enigma that is Liam Payne seeping into his blood and making him feel a lot more confident than before and he can do this.

The walk back to where the shore meets the water and they slowly, with their hands intertwined, walk into the water until it’s at least waist high.

Liam places a hand to the small of Zayn’s back, “Fall back into the water so you’re lying on your back, we’re going to start out with teaching you how to float. And don’t be scared babe, my hand will be here until you’re comfortable with me letting go.”

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Zayn slowly falls back into the water, being held up by Liam’s hand and having the sun shine down on him makes the atmosphere a little more comfortable.

When his muscles have relaxed and he feels confident, he opens his eyes to see Liam staring down at him, a look of fondness crossing over his features and Zayn can’t help but smile, “Li, you can let your hand go but what should I do if I start sinking?”

“Just stand up. In this height of water that’s all you’ll have to do.” Liam smiles back at him as his fingers tickle the skin of Zayn’s lower back under the water.

Zayn feels Liam’s hand slowly disappear and this isn’t too bad, he keeps his stomach tight, his arms spread out like he’s seen people do before and well he’s floating.

Only when he feels himself going down does he panic a bit, but he’s had Liam tell him plenty of times over the year, _Stay calm or things will be worse_ , so instead of outwardly panicking he slowly stands up in the water, pulled into a wet hug from Liam, “You did it Zayn.”

Zayn just smiles against the skin of Liam’s neck because yeah he did but now he really wants to learn how to swim.

“Teach me how to swim now Liam, please.” Zayn’s eyes are pleading and he’s sort of pouting and Liam just can’t say no to that face.

Liam rolls his eyes at Zayn’s impatience but nods, “Well learning how to float is important. It’ the same on your back and on your stomach so I want you to lie on your stomach, my hand will be holding you up, and then I’ll have you start kicking your legs to get a feel for it before I let you try on your own without my hand supporting you.”

Zayn nods at the instructions and soon he’s falling forward, Liam’s hand splayed out on his stomach, keeping him afloat over the water as he keeps his face submerged.

Liam taps his stomach to get his attention before he begins to instruct Zayn again, “Okay now I want you to kick your legs slowly.” Zayn does as he’s told and begins to kick, feeling the spray of water from each one. “Okay then I want you to start using your arms, one arm at a time. Put it forward, and then move it backwards through the water so it’s submerged and then do that with your other hand right after.”

Zayn does as he’s told again and swims in a stationary position as Liam keeps him afloat with a hand on his stomach and back. After a few minutes of practicing that Liam announces, “I think you’re ready to try on your own okay? Don’t be afraid, I’ll be right here if you need me or you can just stand up.”

Zayn nods and begins the cycle of kicking his legs, slowly adding his arms as well, trying to copy the motions he’s seen Liam use. He feels Liam’s hands leave him soon after and _shit_ , he’s swimming forward until he gets a bit tired and his body begins to sink more into the water. He straightens up so he’s standing to see Liam standing a good 10 feet away, a proud smile beaming on his face as he wades over to where Zayn’s standing.

Liam pulls him into a bone-crushing hug, and Zayn returns it with just as much strength, his arms wrapped tightly around Liam’s slippery wet waist. He’s smiling into the skin of Liam’s shoulder, more proud of himself than he’s ever felt before and he can’t believe he was actually able to swim.

Liam pulls away from the embrace, pressing kisses to Zayn’s face, before finally pressing a deep kiss to Zayn’s waiting lips, fusing them together until there is no room for them to breathe.

They stand there, waist high in the water, just kissing until Liam leans down, grabbing at the back of Zayn’s thighs and picking him up so his legs wrap around Liam’s waist as he walks them farther into the water.

Once they’re chest deep in the water Liam stops walking and just hold Zayn close to him, their kiss deepening ever so much, tongues memorizing each other’s mouths until they pull away with soft smiles.

Liam smoothes the hair out of Zayn’s eyes, cupping his face in his hand, “I’m so proud of you Zayn. I really hope you understand that.”

And Zayn does, he could see it in Liam’s eyes when he’d gotten up and turned around. He felt it in the embrace that Liam had pulled him into merely seconds later. He could feel it in the kisses that Liam presses to his skin, the breath taking kiss they’d just parted from, and he can see it in the way that Liam’s looking at him, earnest and so true that he nods, a proud smile on his own face.

“Never would have been able to do it without you though Liam.” And Zayn means that. He’s always made out to be this mysterious bad boy, a broody subject that people have heard rumors about but they don’t know him like Liam does. Liam is the one who knows just how much Zayn hates the dark, how flying on planes scares the utter shit out of him, how seeing a spider freaks Zayn the fuck out, and how swimming is a fear Zayn’s had since he was a little toddler, refusing to step foot into a pool or ocean without reassurance.

Liam just rubs circles into his back, pressing kisses to the skin of Zayn’s shoulder as they embrace again, “Always believed in you Zayn. Knew you could do it; just had to try.”

Zayn pulls Liam in for another kiss, only a slight hint of tongue here and there because this kiss is gentler, more emotional than the other ones have been. It’s slow and affectionate, the feeling of love coursing through his veins as he holds Zayn close to him, his chest feeling warm as his heart beats a little faster.

Liam traces the bone of Zayn’s jaw as Zayn’s thumbs rubs at the bits of stubble littering Liam’s face, their lips tracing their own patterns into each other’s skin as the love of the moment surrounds them.

“Oi, you fucking love birds, stop going at it in such a public place where many others like to enjoy and don’t contaminate by your gross and mushy love making.” Louis shouts almost too loudly but Zayn and Liam are grinning against each other’s skin, detaching themselves from around each other but interlocking their fingers as they walk out of the water and towards where the other three are standing.

“Way to ruin a moment Lou,” Liam knocks his shoulder into Louis’ as he and Zayn dry off, not missing the smirk thrown at them from Harry, or the waggling eyebrows from Niall.

Louis splutters out a gag, “I don’t need to see the two of you going at it Liam.”

“Didn’t even get that far you tit,” Zayn mutters under his breath, but Liam hears him, sending a wink over his shoulder that Zayn smirks at.

_We made out under the dock. We stayed out till ten o’clock._

Louis moans. “You two are so bloody over the moon, it’s nauseating. I kind of miss the pining phase now.”

Harry smacks the back of Louis head before throwing an arm around his shoulder, “Forget him. But we’re happy for the two of you, but please kindly leave the snogging and PDA to a minimum when we’re around.”

Niall’s just cackling beside him, and this is why Liam and Zayn love Niall, he just doesn’t give a fuck. “Just no shagging when we’re around, I can deal with the rest.”

Louis’ glaring daggers at Niall, Harry nodding along thoughtfully while Liam and Zayn just break out into laughter, arms around each other as they laugh at their best mates.

~

Later that night the two boyfriends are lounging around their cabin after an eventful day with their best mates, who’d practically collapsed once inside their cabin from sheer exhaustion because sports and tons of food can do that to you.

Zayn’s lounging on his bed, sketchbook on his lap as he doodles, “Today was a good day. We’ve needed it, the five of us.”

Liam nods to that as he checks Facebook on his laptop, music slowly flowing out of the speakers to keep the atmosphere alive and not well, sleepy, “I did not know that they’d get this tired from playing sports for so long.”

Zayn laughs at that, because he still remembers how he and Liam had practically carried the other three to their beds before they collapsed, “Well we did eat a lot today too. That’s why we don’t leave Niall in charge of food duty.”

Liam chuckles at how Niall had moaned from how full his stomach was; Louis and Harry draped over each other as they lounged across the couch in Zayn and Liam’s cabin.

Climax by Usher begins to flow out of the speakers from Liam’s laptop and he’s throwing a wink over at Zayn, hopping off of his bed as he begins to roll his hips expertly.

Zayn’s always loved the way that Liam could move his body, how he could roll his hips and move his legs, grinding so fucking perfectly that Zayn just wants to take him right then and there.

He blatantly check Liam out as he grinds, watching his hips move and he can feel a bit of a stir between his legs.

Liam takes notice because he’s smirking, walking over and grabbing Zayn’s hand before pulling him up so they’re grinding together.

Zayn’s back is pressed flush against Liam’s chest and Zayn’s not as good of a dancer as Liam but grinding, he’s good at.

Liam’s hands are curled around Zayn’s hips, nails digging into the skin and Zayn’s hands are covering Liam’s, reaching back to press Liam even closer to him so their bodies are touching almost everywhere.

They’re moving their hips together in small circles until Zayn begins to push back into every one of Liam’s forward gyrations and _oh,_ that’s what Zayn was waiting for.

It’s not just swaying anymore, they’re grinding on each other, the only word to describe them being filthy because Zayn can feel Liam’s hard on pressing against the curve of his ass, his own hard on straining against his joggers while they push into each other as much as they possibly can.

Liam’s head has lulled forward to rest against Zayn’s shoulder, and he’s groaning into the skin with every thrust of their hips.

Zayn’s head has fallen back to rest against Liam’s shoulder as well and his eyes are closed, and he’s getting lost in the movements of their bodies. He feels Liam’s lips begin to kiss him everywhere, up and down his neck, across his shoulder and right behind his ear, and Zayn can’t help the sound that comes out of his mouth, a moan mixed with a mewl as Liam bites at the skin at the base of his neck.

“You like that?” Liam asks teasingly, nipping at the skin again as Zayn pushes back even more against Liam’s erection.

Zayn just lets out another strangled moan because grinding has never been this amazing with anyone else, but no one has ever really matched up to Liam so that’s enough reasoning in itself.

Zayn opens his eyes to see Liam staring down at him, their eyes darkened completely with want and they’re both leaning in, hips still moving together.

Their lips clash together in a heated kiss and Liam wants Zayn facing him, needs to feel them pressed together, so he turns Zayn around and pulls him impossibly closer so their chests are pressed together tightly.

Zayn’s fingers curl into the fabric of Liam’s t-shirt, his tongue curling into Liam’s mouth, a hand going to the back of Liam’s neck to bring him even closer.

Liam’s fingers are gripping Zayn’s hips, bringing them closer to Liam’s and their erections rub against one another so fucking perfectly through the material of their joggers and they pull away from the kiss at that, Liam leaning his forehead against Zayn’s as they catch their breath.

The song playing in the background is soft and gentle, Ed Sheeran to be more exact and now they are swaying, the earlier moment of passion turning into one of love as Liam grips Zayn’s hips softly, grinning down at him with gentle eyes.

Zayn’s hands slip under Liam’s t-shirt, running over the smooth skin of his stomach before he’s extracting them, tracing the ridges of Liam’s abdomen all the way up to his neck and wrapping his arms tightly around Liam’s shoulders, bringing them closer together.

Zayn surges forward, pulling Liam into a gentle kiss, barely any tongue as their lips slide together in their own little dance as the music surround them and their swaying bodies.

Liam smiles against Zayn’s lips, moving his arms so they’re now wrapped firmly around Zayn’s waist, anchoring him to Liam like he always wants him to be - _I’m cold as the wind blows, so hold me in your arms._

Zayn’s fingers run down Liam’s chest softly, tracing their own little patterns as he rests his head against Liam’s shoulder, “Never been happier to fall in love with my best friend.”

And Liam’s heart swells at that, his arms tightening around Zayn as he rests his head on top of Zayn’s, “Couldn’t agree more with you babe.”

Zayn pulls away a bit so he can look up into Liam’s eyes, finding them already trained on him and they’ve been best friends for 10 years, boyfriends for what, a few weeks, but Zayn knows that what he has right now is going to last a long time.

Liam is his forever, his happy ending and fairytale story come true. Liam’s his best friend and guiding light, the warm arms that Zayn likes to call home and a beating heart that seems to beat in sync with Zayn’s. He looks into Liam’s eyes and sees love and adoration pouring out of them, a sense of pride and happiness swelling in his chest every time he has Liam in his arms because Liam is finally _his_ and no one else’s.

It’s moments like these that Zayn cherishes, where they’re pressed together and surrounded by each other’s arms. Their love being evident with every gentle touch or soft whisper into each other’s skin.

Liam looks down into Zayn’s eyes and sees his forever in them. He sees happiness and love, pride and joy behind those hazel-brown irises that always seemed trained on him, filled with so much love and adoration with every glance towards him that Liam’s glad he finally gets to understand the meaning behind.

Zayn is finally _his,_ after years of pining he gets to hold Zayn in his arms and not have to let go after a while – _you always will be my summer love_. He gets to press kisses into Zayn’s skin and hold him close without any protest.

Their hearts seem to beat as one, their fate strung together and following the same path from here on out because finally, after so many years they’ve become _LiamandZayn_ , and they plan on staying that way.

As they sway together, arms wrapped around each other, they bask in the feeling of love, of how _right_ this feels, how happy they are that this is them now; happy, in love and together.

Love is always a risk. Always a gamble; and you have to be comfortable with taking that risk. Is it worth jeopardizing a friendship over to see if you can embark on something more? Or is it something that could ruin you from the inside out because you could lose that loved one in the process? It’s always important to be confident, to know that what you’re about to do is right, but you can never really know, can you? There will be so many people that you meet, never knowing who’s truly right for you, but sometimes you have to latch on to the special few that spin your world around in the most beautiful ways.

So yeah, the two of them were beyond scared because falling in love with your best friend can suck. You get caught in between wanting them as more than just a mate, but are also so afraid to lose them that in the process it kills you from the inside.

Love is a risk worth taking because you’ll never know if you don’t try. Sometimes it’s worth diving in head first and waiting to see what the outcome could be. Either it’ll make your world, or break you apart, but you’ll learn and move on if things don’t work out. There’s always that chance that your risk in love will lead to something more, and that more than anything is why love is always a gamble of hearts and feelings.

But love, that one little emotion, that shared feeling between two hearts is so precious that it’s worth taking that step forward towards a better future, with someone you love who could love you back just as much; but you have to be willing to take the risk of trying to see if things will actually work out because what if they could but you never try to figure it out?

Liam looks at Zayn, Zayn looks right back at him, and there’s an unspoken conversation had between them through their eyes, their hearts understanding each other better than anyone else can.

They lean in to one another, a gentle sweep of their lips, a soft caress of fingers against skin, and there’s an unspoken promise between the two; a promise that holds love and happiness for their future.

They pull away from one another, foreheads touching and lips only inches apart as they hold on tight, taking advantage of their close proximity and privacy to be as loving as they can be.

Liam presses a kiss to Zayn’s forehead, lips resting against the skin as he whispers, “I love you Zayn Javaad Malik.”

Zayn presses his answering smile into the skin of Liam’s neck, leaving a ghost of kiss to the skin there before he’s pulling away to card his fingers through Liam’s hair, a soft smile playing on his lips, “And I love you too Liam James Payne.”

So yeah, falling in love with your best friend really can be the best thing to ever happen to you, especially when you find the right person.


End file.
